no name - hilos del destino (omegaverse)
by akuma doi
Summary: la historia inicia con un joven llamada eren que pasa varios problemas por nacer como un omega, cuando piensa que nada puede ser peor entre toda esa gente un grupo llamado sin nombre entrara en si vida sin saber que ambos joven y vocalista estan destinados. (inspiracion en varios dou de no name)
1. Chapter 1

No name - Hilos del destinos

(Omegaverse)

Mi nombre es eren jaeger, tengo 15 años mido 1.70, peso 65 k. soy un chico temperamental e impulsivo rodeado de una pequeña bolita de amigos, no es por ser antisocial sino por mi estado que frecuentemente me meto en aprieto. Vivo en una social de tres jerarquías de las cuales llego a perteneces a las más débil, soy un omega y no conforme con eso mi condición física es mala.

Mi rutina de vida es ir a la escuela y caminar derecho a casa, si salgo pero son contados los días siempre procuro salir con mis dos mejores amigos, un omega y un alfa, desde que entre la primera vez en celo salía de la escuela cuando una gran oleada de alfas brincaron asaltarme pero no paso a mayores gracias a la ayuda de los profesores y algunos alumnos, empecé a consumir inhibidores los cuales me llegan a inicio de semana.

Mi vida es un martirio todo se volvió complicado, cuando mi padre se entero de mi estado dejo a mi madre asegurando que no era su hijo pues el solo podía tener alfas.

Pero solo tenía un consuelo en esta vida y era un grupo de música que era popular ya un tiempo, integrado por tres personas, NO NAME ese es el nombre de aquella persona, me enamore de ellos el día que los vi en una gran pantalla en el centro de la cuidad cuando estaba de paso con mi madre cuando tenía 11 años.

Es un grupo que atraer mucho a la gente femenina (que es la mayor parte de sus fans) siendo una personas intrigantes por su forma de vestir tan elegante y ese peculiar estilo de vendarse los ojos, eso provoco más atrayentes pues era un misterio su vida privada ya que solo daban conciertos y nada de entrevista o televisoras.

Pero solo había una persona que me hacia suspirar y tener sueños húmedos, si pensaran que soy un pervertido pero esa persona solo es un amor platónico o lejos de alcanzar ya que no era nada más que el vocalista de que grupo su nombre heichou.

-eren el grupo que te gusta esta en la tele- grito mi madre desde el primer piso, me levante de la cama y Salí rumbo a la sala sentándome en el sillón de una sola persona.

 _Este grupo tan popular de hoy en día nos presenta un nuevo sencillo después de haber sacado uno hace un poco más de seis meses su gran famosa canción "arrodíllese cerdo" hoy nos traen una canción un poco más tranquila claro sin dejar perder su toque roquero tan carismático de ellos. Su nueva canción se llama "sin in justice" y aquí nosotros se la presentaremos por primera vez en televisora) agrego la conductora del programa dando señales para poner el video._

 _/canción apocaliptyca and vamps –sin in justice./_

 _ **My knight's play in**_

 _ **Your bishop is**_ _ **dead**_

 _ **Embrace it.**_

 _ **(**_

Ahí un tablero de ajedrez y unas manos moviendo la pieza del caballo.

" _ **Lose your sin in justice"**_

 _ **(**_

 _ **They say I'm hopeless**_

 _ **But I'm in charge**_

 _ **Shut up and get the**_ _ **hell**_ _ **away.**_

 _ **(**_

Sale el rostro de heichou sentado posando su mejilla en la palma de su mano, viendo a su adversario mover sus piezas.

" _ **Sin your sin in justice"**_

 _ **Lose and gain**_

 _ **My pawn´s in play**_

 _ **Destroy**_ _ **it.**_

 _ **(**_

Heichou tiene una sonrisa en su rostro moviendo su alfil tumbando una pieza. Su adversario esta con el rostro molesto mordiéndose el labio. Una mujer con kimono se acerca pasando sus manos por los hombros de heichou.

" _ **Lose your sin in justice"**_

 _ **They say I'm**_ _ **heartless**_

 _ **But I don´t care**_

 _ **The winner will make history.**_

 _ **(**_

Aparece un Corazón en la pantalla en blanco y negro volviendo con heichou hacer un jaque mate y levantándose mientras pasaba separaba a la mujer caminando para perderse en la puerta, dejando a el otro tirado en el suelo lastimándose su derrota.

" _ **lose your sin in justice"**_

 _ **¿So radiant what´s shining in your eyes?**_

 _ **Can you see it? Away to**_ _ **our new life.**_

 _ **Mysterious what´s shining in your eyes?**_

 _ **Can you see it? Or are you just blind?**_

 _ **Oh I don´t wanna know**_

 _ **(**_

Levi sube a su carro Mercedes Benz saliendo de aquel lugar recorriendo la carretera contemplando el paisaje viendo el sol ocultarse.

" _ **sin in justice"**_

 _ **Do you understand?**_

" _ **sin in justice"**_

 _ **(**_

Llego a un callejón saliendo de su carro entrando por una puerta de aquel lugar escuchando el escándalo de la multitud, camino hacia quedar frente al micrófono tomándolo hacienda que la gente gritara.

 _ **¿So radiante what´s shining in your eyes?**_

 _ **Can you see it? Away to our new life.**_

 _ **Mysterious what´s shining**_ _ **in your eyes?**_

 _ **Can you see it? Or are you just blind?**_

 _ **Oh I don´t wanna know.**_

 _ **(**_

" _ **sin in justice"**_

 _ **Do you understand?**_

" _ **sin in justice"**_

" _ **lose your sin in justice"**_

 _ **The is a sin**_

 _ **In every win**_

 _ **And every loss true justice lives within.**_

(

Heichou vio directamente hacia la cámara mientras decía la última frase de la canción volviéndose la imagen ponerse obscura quitándose la venda en el proceso dejando por final solo unos ojos de color gris.

Apague la televisión subiendo a mi habitación mientras varios suspiro salían de mi boca, entre a mi cuarto cerrando detrás de mí la puerta caminando hacia un poster que tenia de aquel cantante posando la mano sobre el pecho imprentado mientras sentía el calor de mi cuerpo.

-mierda- dije sintiendo llegar mi celo con solo verlo a través de la tele.

Hola! Como les vas. Aquí reportándome con otro fic (viendo dou de no name jejeje). Bueno algunos me conocen ya pero nuevamente me presentare mi nombre es akuma doi conocida aquí y en mi pagina de facebook (ahí otros dos con el semejante de nombre igual soy yo pero estoy más en este) claro que también pueden llamarme shirubia.

Si se que no he terminado los otros pero a ver varias cosas se me ocurrió esta, espero que sea de su agrado y puedan ayudarme si por alguna razón me equivoco si mas l s dejo.

Hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

5:30 am.

Sonó mi despertador, hora de ir a la escuela. Salí de la cama y camine al baño para bañarme ahora no tenía muchos ánimos, después de salir de mi cuarto vestido y con mi mochila en el hombro baje hacia la cocina donde mi madre me esperaba para desayunar y salir ambos de la casa para sus respectivos labores.

-me voy, nos vemos en la tarde- grite caminando hacia la puerta.

-eren ya te tomaste tu medicina, recuerda que tienes que llevarte una extra- grito mi madre acercándose hacia mí con una pastilla y un vaso de agua en las manos.

-como detesto esto- me tome la pastilla y metí una en la mochila, Salí de la casa.

En la banqueta se encontraba mi amigo, lo salude y esperamos el camión de la escuela no paso mucho tiempo cuando llego subiendo para sentarnos hasta atrás donde nos esperaba Mikasa saludándonos con la mano.

-buenos días- ambos saludamos.

-buenos días-.

-vistes el video de ayer de tu grupo- Armin saco el comentario, el era un omega como yo.

-claro que lo vi no me perdería por nada- dije alegre sacando varios suspiros de desgano a Mikasa.

/

6:30am.

Estábamos en los pasillos de la escuela caminando para llegar a nuestras clases para mi mala suerte me tocaba las clases con jean (mi némesis) siempre buscaba una forma de meterse conmigo para mi mala suerte siempre era el juguete de sus bromas las cuales se unían dos chicos mas todos alfas. Una vez cuando salía de clases al cruzar la puerta principal fui bañado de pintura con harina, escuche la burla de los que presenciaron aquello y junto ellos a estos tres idiotas riéndose desde el tercer piso, me trague mi coraje y Salí sin ver a nadie, al ser un omega o mejor dicho como ellos me decían (nena con pito) por el simple hecho de poder dar a luz, no tenia permitido insultar o golpear a un alfa ya que era la especie superior protegidos por las leyes de la sociedad, las consecuencias seria graves. Llegue a casa pasando horas tratando de quitarme eso en la bañera, tuve que cortarme el cabello pues la pintura no se quito en su totalidad. Camine hacia mi salón encontrándolo sentado en mi silla con los pies en el mesa con sus dos amigos a los lados.

-nena jaeger llegaste- sin moverse del lugar.

-mueve tu trasero de mi asiento, kirschtein-

\- muy gallino eh, veremos si sigues así cuando te rompa esa cara de niña que tienes- levantándose del asiento pero fue interrumpido por la entrada del profesor.

-kirschtein vaya a su asiento, clases a su lugar- agrego llegando a su escritorio empezando la clases, menos mal que no inicie una pelea en plena mañana.

9:00 Am

Me encontraba en la entrada del comedor las primeras clases fueron tranquilas pero algo me decía que este par de trió planeaban algo así que no baje la guardia, en el comedor me esperaban Mikasa y Armin, me senté con ellos y platicamos de cosas triviales.

Desde el otro lado donde nos encontrábamos se encontraba jean con sus amigos cada cierto tiempo volteaban a vernos por algunas razón cuando me encontraba con Armin, jean me miraba con desprecio y cólera, sabía de antemano por Mikasa que hace poco jean se acerco a Armin cortejándolo pero Armin lo mando por un tubo, discriminándole por el comportamiento que él llevaba conmigo, creo que ese es el uno de los motivos por el cual él me aborrece.

Falta poco para entrar a clases así que nos levantamos con las charolas en las manos a dejarlas en su lugar pasando por un lado de este, fue entonces que me metió el pie y caí hacia enfrente pero gracias a dios tenia la charola vacía cuando este imbécil me hecho la suya en mi cabeza embarrándome de algo viscoso.

-perdóname se me resbalo de las manos y como no vi a nadie la deje caer-burlándose de mi descaradamente.

-ya me tienes harta con tu juegos infantiles- agrego Mikasa acercándose a él agarrándolo por el cuello- puede que él no te pueda romper la cara pero yo sí, imbécil- sabia que algún día llegaría a su límite y al ser también un alfa podía ponerse a tú con él.

-no podías ser más nena, esperando que una mujer te defienda-

-Mikasa no es necesario que lo hagas se defenderme solo-me levante acercándome a ella para que lo soltara. Ella lo soltó pero sin dejar de verlo con rabia salimos del comedor. La verdad no me encontraba de buen humor para seguir en clases así que pedí permiso para retirarme y salir antes.

/

12:00pm.

Llegue a casa dejando mi mochila en la entrada de la casa dejándome caer en la entrada, odiaba mi vida si que la odiaba, dure un rato en esa posición hasta que mis piernas se entumecieron pero al levantarme por el buzón entraron varias cartas cayendo a un costado de mi en el suelo. Recibe cada una de ella viendo un sobre de color negro a mi nombre me exalte un poco.

-NO PUEDE SER- dije en voz muy alta abriendo el sobre sacando el contenido.

 ** _Gracias por tu participación tu espera ha terminado:_**

 ** _Eres invitado vip a un concierto privado organizado por el grupo NO NAME en el centro de la cuidad más lujosa de rose esta misma noche iniciando desde las 9:00 PM._**

 ** _Te esperamos y felicidades_**

Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación no me lo podía creer después de mucho empeño de pasarme la mayor parte del tiempo en revistas y propagando de este grupo mi esfuerzo fueron escuchados, me quede un rato mas con él sobre entre mis manos viendo una carta negra con las letras doradas mi vida cambiaba para bien.

Cuando llego mi madre en la tarde le enseñe la hoja se puso alegre pues ella me apoyo en cada momento por mis alocadas cosas viendo la hora y el lugar lo pensó un poco pues a ser un omega tenia que se mucho cuidado y mas a ser mi celo muy inestable no estaba segura de dejarme, comentándole que si podía acompañarme alguien más la tranquilizaría acepto un poco mas siendo así llame a Mikasa y Armin, el segundo no podía ir pues tenía un compromiso esa noche familiar y ser Mikasa tan protectora conmigo ella acepto.

Ahora era el dilema de que ponerme, no sabía que llevar así que con ayuda de mi madre me puse una camisa de manga larga con cuello de v color petróleo y encima de esta un chaleco, uno pantalón de negro con varias bolsas mis tenis y una chamarra con peluche en el cuello.

-tengan cuidado hijo si pasa algo mejor te vienes, ya te tomaste tu medicina-

-si madre y llevo una de precaución nos vemos en la madrugada- dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de casa. En la parada del camión ya se encontraba Mikasa abordamos el camión.

-estas bien eren- dijo viéndome, la verdad me sentía nervioso era la primera vez que los vería en vivo y directo que no sabía cómo actuar ella me sostuvo de una mano para dame ánimos.

-gracias Mikasa- agregue haciendo la presión más fuerte.

Después de una hora de viaje y con las nalgas entumecidas caminamos hacia el lugar pude darme cuenta que se encontraba mayormente alfas en el lugar esperando que abrieran para dar inicio a la velada, nos formamos junto con los demás viendo salir a un hombre robusto con lentes en la entrada pidiendo las invitaciones y así poco a poco fuimos avanzando deteniendo mi vista a 15 personas delante de nosotros dándonos la sorpresa de jean y su grupito claro que con algunas mujeres. Al entrar el lugar era un pasillo largo adornado con cortinas negras y tintas con unas lámparas antiguas todo sacado de una película de esas como la de la chica de la capa roja o hansel y grete, al final nos esperaba una mujer con el traje del grupo y la venda en sus ojos dándonos la bienvenida pidiendo la tarjeta.

-invitado vip- agrego ella –acompáñeme por favor- caminando hacia los asientos de adelante donde se encontraba en pequeño escenario, las mesa son redondas decorada con un mantel tinto y silla con una manta negra con un listón del mismo color de la mesa, como centro de la mesa un florero rojo con rosas negras alrededor y centrado una pecera con una vela roja en forma de caneo con los ojos vendados y el nombre del grupo en la venda también sobre esta se encontraba un antifaz negro con lineaciones doradas.

-y esto para que son- agregue una vez sentándonos.

-como nuestro invitado usa los ojos vendados nos dio la idea que también los invitados usaran algo con que cubrirse parte del rostro- regalándome una sonrisa – que disfrute el show- saliendo de ahí.

Las luces se apagaron dejando sola la iluminación de las velas de la mesa poniéndonos el antifaz enfocándose una luz en el escenario levantándose las cortinas para dejar ver al grupo. Sentí mi corazón detenerse por unos segundo a ver aquella persona de mi devoción a poco metro de donde estaba. Se veía tan diferente que en la televisión, su piel era clara con la nieve, su cuerpo delgado sin perder si figura varonil, su peinado tan peculiar pero todo cambio al escucharlo cantar.

/canción de 30 seconds to mars –hurricane/

 ** _No matter how many times did you told me you wanted to leave?_**

 ** _No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn´t breath_**

 ** _No matter how many nights did you lie?_**

 ** _I´d wait to the sounds of pausing rain_**

 ** _Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?_**

 ** _(Heart beat, a heartbeat, I need a heart beat…)_**

 ** _/no importa cuántas veces más has dicho que quería irse._**

 ** _No importa como muchas respiraciones que se sigue sin poder respirar._**

 ** _No importa la cantidad de noches mentiste_**

 ** _Yo esperaría a los sonidos de la lluvia haciendo pausa_**

 ** _¿A dónde fuiste? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿A dónde fuiste?_**

 ** _(Latido del Corazón, necesito un latido del Corazón, necesito un latido del Corazón…)_**

Su voz me hipnotizaba mientras tomaba suavemente y hasta con delicadeza el micrófono pasándolo cada cierto tiempo de una mano a otra.

 ** _Tell me would you kill to save your life?_**

 ** _Tell me would you kill to prove you´re right?_**

 ** _Crash, crash, burn let it all burn_**

 ** _This sorry can´t change things, I so long to cry._**

 ** _/Dime te mataría por salvar su vida?_**

 ** _Dime que te matan para demostrar que tienes razón_**

 ** _Crash, crash, quema a dejar todo quema_**

 ** _Esta pena no puede cambiar las cosas, yo tanto tiempo para llorar/_**

Pose mis manos en mi barbilla mientras mis codos se apoyaban en la mesa dejándome endulzar por aquella voz varonil, por alguna razón algo de él me inquietaba, no sabía muy bien que era pero sentía un hormigueo en el estomago.

 ** _No matter how many days I die, I will never forget_**

 ** _No matter how many lies I live, I will never regret_**

 ** _There´s a fire inside,_**

 ** _Of this heart,_**

 ** _About to explode into flames_**

 ** _Where is your god?_**

 ** _Where is your god?_**

 ** _Where is your god…?_**

 ** _/no importa cuantos días me muera, que nunca olvidare_**

 ** _No importa cuántas mentiras yo vivo, nunca me arrepentiré_**

 ** _Hay un fuego en mi interior,_**

 ** _De este corazón,_**

 ** _A punto de estallar en llamas._**

 ** _¿Dónde está tu dios?_**

 ** _¿Dónde está tu dios?_**

 ** _¿Dónde está tu dios?_**

Se acerco hasta las mesas caminando de un lado a otro provocando suspiros en los omegas, algunas dejándose acariciar por aquella mano.

 ** _Do you really want?_**

 ** _Do you really want me?_**

 ** _Do you really want me dear?_**

 ** _Do you really want?_**

 ** _(A heartbeat, a heartbeat, I need a heart beat…_**

 ** _You know I gotta leave, I can´t stay, I know I gotta go, I can´t stay)_**

 ** _¿De verdad quieres?_**

 ** _¿En verdad me quieres?_**

 ** _¿En verdad quieres mi amor?_**

 ** _¿De verdad me quieres?_**

 ** _(Latido del Corazón, necesito un latido del Corazón, necesito un latido del Corazón…_**

 ** _Usted sabe que yo tengo que dejar, no puedo quedarme, sé que tengo que ir, no puedo quedarme)_**

Nuevamente subía a la plataforma volviendo a ver hacia el frente y fue justamente en ese momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron o a lo menos eso creí yo pues no dejaba de ver hacia nuestro lugar

 ** _Tell me would you kill to save your life?_**

 ** _Tell me would you kill to prove you´re right?_**

 ** _Crash, crash, burn let it all burn_**

 ** _If sorry can´t fix the thing I son long to cry._**

 ** _/Dime te mataría por salvar su vida?_**

 ** _Dime que te matan para demostrar que tienes razón?_**

 ** _Crash, choque, quemaduras, deje que se queme todo_**

 ** _Si lo siento no puede arreglar las cosas que tanto tiempo para llorar)_**

 ** _You say you wrong, you wrong, I'm right, I'm right, you´re wrong, we fight_**

 ** _Ok, I'm running from the light, running from the day to night_**

 ** _Oh, the quiet silence defines our misery_**

 ** _The riot inside keeps trying to visit me_**

 ** _No matter how we try, it´s too much history_**

 ** _Too many bad notes playing in our symphony_**

 ** _So let it breathe, let it fly, let it go,_**

 ** _Let it fall, let in crash, burn upon god_**

 ** _You call upon god._**

 ** _/dices que te equivocas, te equivocas, yo tengo razón, tengo razón, usted está equivocado, luchamos_**

 ** _Ok, estoy corriendo de la luz, que va del día a la noche,_**

 ** _Oh, el silencio tranquilo define nuestra miseria_**

 ** _El motín en el interior sigue tratando de visitarme_**

 ** _No importa como intentamos, es demasiada la historia_**

 ** _Demasiadas notas malas apuestas en nuestra sinfonía_**

 ** _Así que lo respira, déjalo volar, déjalo ir_**

 ** _Deje caer, deja que choque, fuego lento y luego de llamar a dios_**

 ** _Used llama a dios/_**

 ** _Tell me would you kill to save your life?_**

 ** _Tell me would you kill to prove you´re right?_**

 ** _Crash, crash, burn let it all burn_**

 ** _If sorry can´t fix the thing I son long to cry._**

 ** _/Dime te mataría por salvar su vida?_**

 ** _Dime que te matan para demostrar que tienes razón?_**

 ** _Crash, choque, quemaduras, deje que se queme todo_**

 ** _Si lo siento no puede arreglar las cosas que tanto tiempo para llorar)_**

La canción termino escuchando los aplausos y así pasaron cuatro horas en la velada cada cierto tiempo se hacia un descanso dejando al grupo descansar para volver a cantar. Nos dieron pequeños aperitivos llegando la hora de partir, no era demasiado tarde así que salimos del lugar claro sin antes de ser detenidos por el idiota de jean al parecer nos vio cuando habíamos llegado.

-quería ir a molestarte pero como la velada estuvo de lo más padre no quise arruinarla- se acerco junto con una mujer la cual sostenía de la cintura.

-no sabía que también permitían animales de haber sabido hubiera traído a mi perro- dije con burla.

Huy- se escucho entre los que lo acompañaba logrando que este se molestara soltando bruscamente a la mujer haciendo que ella se molestara.

-ahora si te lo buscaste- agrego llegando hacia mi dándome un puñetazo en el rostro provocando que cayera al suelo. Al diablo las leyes- pensé regresándoselo hacia que se provocara una pequeña disputa.

Tres mujeres que estaba con él se me dejaron ir siendo salvado por Mikasa, al ser chica se las arreglaría dejándome a mí con el idiota lo que no espere este me agrediera con tres mas dejándome en desventaja, logrando que me dieran varios golpes en la cara y estomago. Mikasa llego a ayudarme siendo sostenida por un hombre para que no interfiriera olvidando que era mujer le dio una cachetada dejando una marca en la mejilla.

Y ahí me encontraba tirado haciéndome bolita, este sería mi final sin que nadie me defendiera o yo poder hacer algo para salir de esta situación tan dramática, sentía mi rostro arder, mis piernas y brazos entumecidas que poco después se presentarían hematomas, mi vista se nublaba mientras a lo lejos oía a Mikasa llorar y hablarme.

-espero que con esto entienda maldito fenómeno- agrego agarrándome de los cabellos elevando su puño para incrustarlo en mi rostro.

-veo que te gusta jugas sucio- se escucho el eco de una voz, pudiendo visualizar un joven de nuestra edad sosteniendo la mano de jean – entonces no te molestara que participe-.

Con una patada certera en el rostro logro quitar a jean de donde estaba logrando que los demás se ahuyentaran y salieran dejándonos solos.

-dime se siente bien agredir a un omega- se acerco a jean viendo en este un semblante frio –lárgate antes de que te mate- agrego dejándolo ir.

Mikasa se acerco a mi mientras me protegía con su cuerpo viendo al otro hombre con frialdad, como pude me levante mi aspecto era de lo mas macabro sintiendo vergüenza, me escondí detrás de Mikasa.

-vamos- dijo dejándonos a ambos confundidos.

-tengo a alguien que puede ayudar- caminando cuando franquee pero fui detenido por los brazos de ese alfa.- ten más cuidado, te llevare- agrego levantándome de forma nupcial entonces sentí un tipo de corriente pasar por todo mi cuerpo al sentir el contacto una clase de emoción invadió mi sistema y mi corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido de lo normal, cruce mi mirada con la suya teniendo ambos una sensación de confort con solo vernos sentí entonces su agarre más fuerte y no sé porque pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello escondiendo logrando escuchar el susurro que el soltaba.

-al fin te encontré-.

Hola nuevamente y gracias a ustedes por ser de su agrado esta historia lo cual me fascina.

Gracias nuevamente y nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Siempre me he preguntado… ¿qué es realmente la vida?… vivir en una sociedad donde el instinto es superior a la mente.

Hace mucho en nuestra humanidad, el hombre era dominado por el instinto haciendo que los sentimientos de las personas fuera nulo contra esa sensación carnal formando en ellos a tres razas.

Alfa: es la raza dominante y la primera de la jerarquía. Son fuertes, grandes, ser o no agresivos, poseen un gran instinto de protección y suelen tener empleos que tenga que ver con la política y tener grandes beneficios. Existen machos y hembras.

Beta: es el ser humano corriente no tienen grandes habilidades desarrolladas, pueden procrear pero con su propia raza. Se empeñan en trabajos normales como ejecutivos, oficinistas, etc.

Omega: es la última raza de la jerarquía y por lo tanto la que menos derechos poseen. No son agresivos pero su sentido también está altamente desarrollado, suele ser sumisos y complacientes, emocionalmente y buscan protección. Existen hembras y machos y la cualidad de esta raza es el procrear independientemente de su género.

Delta: se encuentra entre omega y beta, su existencia aun no es cien por ciento conclusa pero se dice que se encuentran entre ellos.

Hoy en la actualidad la raza alfa es una pequeña parte de la población siendo ellos mismos los causantes de su casi extinción al ser domados por su instinto provocando que este gen perdiera fuerza al tratar de producirse con betas. En cambio los omegas son la raza más raras llegándose a creer que esta extinguida.

Nací en una de las familias más ricas en el país, siendo el más pequeños de los hijos. Soy una persona seria, de carácter firme e ideas claras, siento un gran respecto por la disciplina y tengo una rara obsesión sobre la limpieza. Desde que tengo memoria fui educado para tener la potencia de un líder por el desgraciado de mi tío Kenny, ya que no tuve el privilegio de conocer a mi padre. Fue el mi mentor y padre conociendo por su mano lo golpes de la vida.

Soy una persona de estatura 1.70 físico delgado pero flexible sin perder mis músculos marcados, suelo hacer mucho ejercicio pero mi metabolismo en delgado, a mi edad de 20 años ya soy dueño y jefe de varias empresas de finanzas que maneja la familia dividiendo mi tiempo de esos factores de mi vida… la universidad y el trabajo, siempre rodeado de gente que busca una mejor vida a querer persuadirme, sobre amigo se puede decir que no tengo realmente alguno pues no suelo tener confianza hacia los demás pero con el tiempo pude tener algunos, muy pocos en realidad pues soy una persona de pocas palabras y temperamento agrio. Suelo en meterme en conflictos de autoridad a no tener la misma razón que los alfas valiéndome una mierda lo que digan, no me dejo adular por las palabras prefiero las acciones que por las falsas promesas.

Fuera de lo que acabo de decir mi vida es realmente una mierda, una vida arreglada para no perder los genes de la genética y la sociedad, en toda esta mierda solo había una cosa que realmente sentía que valía la pena, una que me permitía desahogar todo el rencor de este mundo tan corrupto y de cayente, uno que suelo pasar por la noches, alguien diferente a toda esta porquería de gente que me rodea en donde no existe Levi Ackerman sino una persona llamada heichou o L…

.

.

.

.

La función de esa noche había acabado hace poco más de treinta minutos y sobre aquel lugar para ser exactos en la azotea se encontraba una chico de piel pálida y cabello negro acostado sobre el suelo con unos audífonos en los oídos y manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza viendo hacia el cielo negro de esa noche sin estrellas, cada cierto tiempo movía un pies de arriba abajo mientras el otro lo tenía recogido en forma de V voleada.

-así que aquí estabas- viendo a una joven de lentes inclinarse hacia con él con una sonrisa en la boca quitándole un audífono - estas vez no estabas en el cuarto negro y la joven se marcho al no verte-

-no estoy de humor Hanji- levantándose para sentarse.

-que raro - soltando una carcajada siendo después callada por el semblante frio del otro- de acuerdo, de acuerdo- haciendo una pausa larga para después hablar- si sigues así en pocos días llegara tu celo y no podrá controlarte-.

-lose no tienes que decirlo-. Chasqueo.

-sigues esperando aquella persona- agrego viendo que Levi no hablaría, sabía que era un tema delicado para él, ya que se cree que es solo una leyenda creada para las personas enamoradas así como un cuento de hadas de princesas, príncipes y un feliz por siempre.-que harás una vez que lo encuentres, puede que ya tenga una vida hecha-

-si es así no tengo porque aparecer entonces en su vida-.

Hanji le sonrió para caminar hacia el barandal mientras levantaba el rostro al cielo, fue cuando bajo la vista provocando algo su atención – parecer que hay una pelea con desventaja de cinco a dos-

-no me interesa Hanji- agrego caminando hacia la puerta.

-seguro… parece ser un joven de cabellos castaños y tez morena junto con una mujer de tez pálida y cabello negro creo que es alfa-. Dijo risueña provocando que Levi se detuviera unos segundo para después salir por la puerta. –Nunca cambias- agrego caminando hacia donde desapareció el otro.

.

.

Bajo las escaleras tranquilamente para caminar por aquellos pasillos obscuros pudiendo escuchar el ruido de afuera, dándose cuenta que no tardaría en llegar, abrió la puerta sin que nadie le pusiera atención viendo a una chica de cabellos negro llora al ser detenida por dos alfas y poco más lejos de ellos a un joven de cabellos castaños ser sostenido de los cabellos por un alfa que tenía el puño elevado a compas del rostro, se acerco con toda la calma aunque por dentro estaba lleno de ira hacia el individuo.

-veo que te gusta jugar sucio- el eco de su voz, provoco que ambos jóvenes voltearan para verlo pudiendo visualizar un joven de nuestra edad sosteniendo la mano de jean – entonces no te molestara que participe-.

Con una patada certera en el rostro logro quitar al alfa de donde estaba logrando que los demás se ahuyentaran y salieran dejándolo solo.

-dime se siente bien agredir a un omega- se acerco al idiota que tenía cara de caballo –lárgate antes de que te mate- agrego dejándolo ir.

Una vez solos la mujer se acerco al castaño poniendo atrás de ella para protegerlo mientras el otro se escondía.- andando- ambos se le quedaron viendo algo confundidos.

-tengo a alguien que puede ayudar- gire a verlos para ver como se ponían de pie y se acercaban cuando vi que el omega franqueo me acerque lo más rápido pudiéndolo sostener.

\- ten más cuidado, te llevare- agregue levantándolo de forma nupcial fue cuando sentí un tipo de corriente pasar por todo mi cuerpo, una clase de emoción invadió mi sistema y mi corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido de lo normal, cruce mi mirada con la suya teniendo ambos una sensación de confort con solo vernos sin darme cuenta de mis actos presione mas el agarre para obtener las manos de el alrededor de mi cuello escondiendo su rostro.

-al fin te encontré- susurre logrando que él no me escuchara.

.

.

Entramos de nuevo al club por la puerta donde anteriormente había salido, caminando por aquella penumbra hacia el camerino esperando de la loca no se haiga ido ya, la mocosa abrió la puerta después de verme con la duda en su mirada a esperar mi respuesta dejando ver la luz de aquel lugar.

-ah Levi… tengo todo preparado ven acuéstalo aquí por favor-agrego señalando el sofá dejando a mocoso con pesar ya que no deseaba soltarlo y pude darme cuenta que el tan poco quería pues tardo un poco en racionara.

-presionare varios puntos para saber el daño no sea clave, si sientes demasiado dolor no dudes en decirme- agrego sacando varias gasas y un desinfectante. El mocoso asintió con la cabeza, camine hacia una pared para apoyarme y darle su espacio pudiendo sentir la mirada de la mocosa sobre mí.

-esos son los traje del NO NAME-dijo el castaño viendo hacia alguna parte de la habitación – ust… ustedes son…- no terminaba de decir la oración por el nerviosismo.

-claro que no de donde crees que ellos son aquellos- agrego la mocosa.

-pero estamos en…-

-estamos aquí porque yo cuido de la salud de ellos- agrego Hanji terminando de curar una herida en la ceja- y el es pariente de heichou- provocando que Levi juntara la entre ceja.

(Genial no se te podía ocurrir otra mejor mierda) pensó Levi sin mostrar algún gesto que lo delatara- se encuentra mejor-.

-fuero golpes superficiales nada graves en unos días sanaran- aguardando las cosas- es demasiado tarde alguien vendrá por ustedes-.

-de hecho mi madre- el castaño agrego levantándose mientras la mocosa se acercaba a él – creo que no tardara en venir… ya me imagino el escándalo que hará cuando me vea así- dio un suspiro.

-tenemos que irnos eren- agrego la mocosa pudiendo por primera vez saber el nombre del mocoso.

-ten toma estos para disminuir el dolor-.

-fue un gusto conocerla y por a verme ayudado se…- apretando la mano de Hanji.

-Hanji zoe, fue un justo también eren y…-

-Mikasa, su nombre es Mikasa. El gusto fue mío señorita Hanji- agrego saliendo de ahí con la compañía de dos azabache girando la vista hacia uno de ellos.

-los acompañare a la entrada- camino sin decir algo más.

El lugar se quedo en un gran silencio alrededor de media hora hasta que un carro se detuvo a unos cuantos metro de nosotros dejando ver a una mujer parecida a eren. Ambos jóvenes saludaron a la mujer para caminar hacia con ella cuando el castaño giro en su lugar para verlo fijamente regalándole una sonrisa.

-gracias por la ayuda- agrego.

-solo hice lo correcto- dijo viendo en la mirada de eren que esperaba algo mas- anda que te están esperando-.

-fue un honor conocerlo…- dijo apenado estirando la mano, dándome cuenta de mi error.

-Levi Ackerman- agregue sosteniendo la mano y ahí estaba nuevamente aquella sensación al tener contacto.- el gusto fue mío eren- viendo que las mejillas de él se sonrojaran.

Nuevamente ahí estábamos sin querer soltar muestras manos perdido de nuestro mundo cuando la voz de la mocosa rompió el encanto dejándonos en aquella sensación de nostalgia.

-espero volver a verlo- corriendo para entrar al carro para después perderse a una calles adelante.

-a mi también-.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado tres semanas desde esa vez, Hanji y Mike (el otro integrante del grupo) tuvieron varios imprevistos dejando a un lado por ahora las presentaciones y yo nuevamente regresaba a mi vida de empresario. Me encontraba justo ahora en mi oficina revisando unos papeles que en pocas horas presentaría en una junta, los tire sobre el escritorio apoyándome en el respaldo de la silla viendo hacia el techo desde ese día no pude sacarme de la cabeza aquel mocoso de cabellos castaño y esos ojos tan peculiares de un color entre azul y verde, estaban tan metido en mis pensamiento que no sentí cuando petra me hablo.

-Levi los ejecutivos llegaron te esperan en la sala de juntas- tenia sobre su mano una libreta y varios archivos.

-de acuerdo iré enseguida- agregue para que ella saliera.

.

.

La junta no pudo salir mejor, al finalizar ya era un poco tarde así que teniendo hambre de por medio decidí salir a tomar algo, le deje a petra a cargo algunas cosas mientras le pedía que no se me interrumpiera si no fuera realmente necesario, subí a mi carro mercedes benz ( regalo de Kenny) hacia un pequeño café en el centro de la cuidad, casi siempre venia a ese mismo lugar ya que tenía un buen servicio y sobre todo una buena limpieza, baje del carro al estacionarlo cercas de ahí. Se escucho la campana al abrir la puerta, sentándome en el mismo lugar de siempre esperando a algún mesero con la carta.

-señor Levi- mi cuerpo se tenso a escuchar aquella voz que tanto extrañaba, levante mi vista para comprobar que no fuera un engaño de mi mente encontrándome con la misma mirada de sorpresa en la vista azul verdosa- el mundo es muy pequeño-. Agrego regalándome una sonrisa con su rostro colorado.

-y no sabes cuánto me alegra eso- finalice sintiendo nuevamente esa sensación de tranquilidad.

Lo sé, lo sé no tengo perdón por tardar pero como dije anteriormente en alguno de mis fic´s los archivos que tenia adelantados se borrador y tuve que volverlos hacer y si no fuera poco mi cargador se quemo, pero aquí esta tarde pero seguro el siguiente lo subiré depende de algunos días después para no adelantarme tanto jejejeje (no lo hago por mal leche, les juro) les dejo cuídese mucho.

Los invito a leer mis otros fic´s écheles una hojeada verán que les gustaran. Ahhhh otra cosa tengo cuenta en whattpad por si gustan ver por aya además de una nueva historia que pronto presentare tanto en whattpad y aquí.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Después de aquel suceso todo fue igual bueno al cambio de mi madre que me prohibió ir nuevamente a un lugar parecido a eso, sabia de antemano que los hombres omegas no eran recibidos bien en la sociedad, había algunas personas que no los juzgaban y al contrario de eso podía tener una vida social e laboral normal.

Después de eso las cosas cambiaron también en la escuela, jean dejo de ser mi verdugo personal por extraña razones las cuales me aliviaban, pude darme cuenta que fue desde aquel extraño joven me ayudo desde aquel día las cosas se calmaron en ese aspecto. Había pasado ya tres semanas desde que vi a ese hombre, una extraña emoción se formaba en mi pecho cada vez que recordaba aquel hombre de piel clara, cabellos azabache, estatura ideal (si no les molesta, pondré a Levi mas grande que eren :p) claro sin olvidar ese color de ojos grises que cada vez que recordaba mi cuerpo trasmitía un sensación de ardor deseo… mierda empecé a entrar en celo.

-ren…eren- decía una joven azabache mientras pasaba una mano por mi rostro.

-estas en las nubes, te pasa algo- agrego.

-no todo está bien- agregue saliendo de mi trance.-y Armin-.

-hace poco lo intercepto jean y están hablando o mejor dicho discutiendo- agrego sin emoción alguna.

-pero le a…-

-lo sé, pero sabes que cuando habla no hay nadie que lo cambien de parecer-.

Lo sabíamos. Desde el día del ataque cuando llegue a la escuela le comente lo que sucedió tanto Mikasa como yo, aunque no quería decirle porque sabíamos que él estaba enamorado de jean, desde más de tres años. En cuando le dije salió en busca de jean ganándose este una herida de tres días en la mejilla. Ya pasaba más de las seis de la tarde y si no me apuraba llegaría tarde a trabajar.

-me tengo que ir, me despides de Armin- dije saliendo de ahí a prisa.

-claro, que tengas un buen día-.

Desde hace poco más de dos meses empecé a trabajar de un pequeño café como mesero, la paga era buena aunque era a la quincena y las propinas no me quejaba a menos eso me ayudaba mucho. Lo único malo de este lugar era mi mala suerte o maldición porque el idiota de jean también trabajaba ahí, así que evitábamos darnos Roser en el lugar no quería perder mi trabajo el cual me gustaba.

La puerta se abrió y con ella el sonido de la campana dejando ver a un hombre de traje entrar caminando hacia una de las mesas de la orilla, tome mi libreta y puse mi pluma en la oreja caminado hacia el, fue cuando sentí una presión extraña en mi pecho, aquella que sentí cuando conocí aquel hombre pariente de heichou. Mientras me acercaba sentía mi corazón saltar energéticamente, al quedar a poco centímetros pude ver que se trataba de aquel hombre por su porte y fracciones.

-señor Levi- agregue viendo que su cuerpo se tensaba y giraba su rostro como dudando de algo.

-el mundo es muy pequeño- dije regalándole una sonrisa.

-y no sabes cuánto me alegra eso- agrego sonriendo pudiendo ver en su mirada felicidad.

Nos quedamos un rato así viéndonos fijamente como si solo fuéramos nosotros dos en aquel lugar, tiempo y espacio. Sentía que el omega de mi interior ansiaba tocar la piel del alfa, sintiendo varios espasmos en mi cuerpo, trate de controlarlo no quería provocar algún accidente de alfas en celo. Me quede ahí con los ojos cerrados cuando su voz me saco.

-puedes traerme un café americano, por favor-.

-s-si en seguida se lo traigo, desea algo más-.

-no por mientras eso gracias- finalizo viendo partir a eren para perderse en la puerta de la cocina.

Poco después llego con el café en la mano, lo dejo enfrente de él mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, se retiro de ahí para atender las demás mesas, en ese transcurso eren no pudo trabajar bien a causa de los nervios al sentir la presencia de aquel hombre y cada cierto tiempo que sus miradas se cruzaban. Después de un tiempo se acerco nuevamente para saber si algo le faltaba, sirviendo nuevamente un café al azabache cuando se disponía a retirarse un suave toque en su muñeca hizo que se detuviera girando a ver el agarre viendo la mano del azabache.

-si no es mucha falta de respeto, podría esperarte a salir- agrego provocando que las mejillas de eren se sonrojaran.

-n-no quiero ser un inconveniente-

-claro que no, por eso te pregunto- sosteniendo mas el agarre.

Quedaron varios segundos en silencio esperando el decir y la respuesta de cada uno cuando fueron interrumpidos por un hombre alto delgado vestido de la misma forma que eren pero con la camisa de un color diferente.

-sucede algo eren- acercándose a donde estaban viendo con reproche a Levi.-te está molestando-.

-no, claro que no está todo bien Hannes san- dijo poniéndose nervioso.- es un conocido su nombre es Levi Ackerman, señor Levi el es Hannes un amigo de la familia-. Agrego viendo la cara confusa de este.

-perdone mis modales, lo que pasa es que suelen molestar a eren y pensé que eso pasaba- agrego mientras reía. Pudiendo ver que el semblante de Levi se obscurecía, juraría que hasta le gruñía.

-entonces eren, puedo esperarte- dijo nuevamente.

-por supuesto-.

Después de la jornada de trabajo la cual cerraban pasada de las 12: oo de la noche, a espalda del puesto se encontraba el azabache esperando al castaño mientras este cerraba la puerta. Se quedaron viendo sin decir nada, ninguno sabia como empezar la comunicación, algo raro en ellos siendo que hace poco el azabache buscaba alguna cosa que pedirle cuando pasaba.

-como van las cosas con el mocoso- dijo para romper el tenso ambiente.

-mocoso… se refiere a jean- agrego eren obteniendo un si de repuesta – bien a decir verdad se lo agradezco ya que desde esa vez no me ha molestado, bueno entre otras cosas-.

-¿entre otras?- dijo preguntando.

-sí, bueno vera…- empezó a contar mientras caminaba a un lugar donde hubiera más gente, no es que desconfiara de él pero al ser un omega ese tipo de cosas se podría malinterpretar.

-eso fue todo lo que paso- finalizo una vez llegando a un carro.-este señor…- dijo dudando.

-te llevare a cas anda sube- abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

-no se moleste puedo ir en tren a casa-.

-nada de eso, es demasiado tarde y puede sucederte algo así que sube, no lo volveré a decir-.

-gracias- finalizo eren con una gran sonrisa volviéndose a sonrojar cuando Levi, tomo su mano para ayudarlo a subir, nuevamente ese cosquilleo en su estomago provocando que su corazón palpitara más rápido, nunca pensó que un alfa lo trataría de esa tal manera, que esos pequeños actos había provocado en él un pequeño destello en sus ojos.

Llegaron casi una hora después ambo estaban en la puerta de la casa del castaño, de nuevo este ambiente silencioso y molesto.

-bueno… buenas noches y gracias por traerme- dijo eren una vez que salía del carro pudiéndole dar las gracias por la ventana una vez que salió.

-el placer fue mío, eren-.

-volveré a verlo- dijo algo nervioso no quería que el azabache se molestara.

-claro pero con la condición de que me dejes de llamar de usted, no soy tan grande para que me llames así-. Dijo en un tono de molesta y burla.

No era mi intención, discúlpame -,

-Levi… solo Levi, buenas noches eren-.

-buenas noches Levi- agrego caminando a la puerta de su casa, abriéndola, entrando en ella para que después un carro tomara su rumbo perdiéndose a unas calle más adelante.

.

.

.

.

.

Una castaña se encontraba sentada frente a computadora tecleando una que otra vez, de vez en cuando retiraba una mano para tomar su sorbo de su tasa. Se podía escuchar la voz de alguien en la habitación, al parecer la castaña está viendo un video por la concentración de una guitarra acústica y el violín.

(Awarenai, nadou youni sashidesareta kaben)

Con lastima, los pétalos florecen como una ilusión

(¿doushite utagai mo sezu?)

¿Por qué estas dudando de mi?

Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no escucho cuando llego un azabache cerrando la puerta con algo de molestia.

(Kanashimi,uragiri wo semeru koto sae naku)

Condenado, a la tristeza y dolor

(¿doushite nani mo iwanai?)

¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-para que mierdas me llamaste-.

-enanin pues veras… quiero que hagamos un dúo con este grupo, ya contacte con ellos pero me dicen que la palabra la tiene el vocalista- dijo dejando a Levi oír mejor aquella voz.

-tienes más videos de ellos- agrego sabiendo ella que el azabache tenía que dar el buen ver.

(Mimete ita no nara nonoshini yasete)

Si puedes ver a través de mi, entonces abúsame y ridiculízame

(Ima wo sutete nakeba ii no ni)

Incluso puedes desecharme y llorar por eso

(Anata wo kirai ni nareba yokatta)

Seria genial si pudiera llegar a odiarte…

-claro pero te asombraras con ellos- dijo dejando algo confuso a Levi.- pues… bueno en sus videos todos salen con una antifaz blanco con la diferencia de cada uno un tipo de estampado en el rostro.

-y que tiene que ver eso-.

-a lo que quiero llegar es que el vocalista no sé si es es o ella, por eso quiero tener contacto más rápido con ellos y así poder hacer una canción y entonación.

-efectivamente se trata de un hombre- dijo viendo el video donde salía una persona con mascara en el rostro con un estampado de rosas negras y rojas a un lado esparciéndose algunas raíces y vestido con un pantalón ajustado, botines, chamarra abierta y algo floja , playera negra y varias alhajas dándole un toque dark pero a la vez emo.

\- quiero que veas ahora este-. Dijo poniendo otro video donde se presenciaba una joven acostada boca arriba, igual una máscara con estampado de destellos dorados formando una clase de rosa, vestido gótico color blanco que luego cambiaba a negro.

-vez lo que dijo, este vocalista tiene su silueta algo femenina que no importa que atuendo traiga de cualquier forma le queda bien. Es un omega-.

-lo sé no tienes que decirme. Y que dijeron-.

Dentro de poco me darán la respuesta.

.

.

.

Llego un sus amigos al día siguiente de que Levi lo llevara a casa, estaba tan emocionado que no podía dejar de pensar cosas, ese día sería el mejor- pensó caminado hacia el taller donde se encontraban ya sus amigos.

-buenos días chicos-

-buenos días-

Camino hacia una de las sillas para dejar su mochila viendo a su alrededor buscando su fiel compañero. Una vez visto se acerco para poder sacarlo de su maletín, era secreto que el tocaba algún instrumento así que lo dejaba en la taller de la casa de Mikasa.

-eren los chicos están impacientes-.

-voy Armin, solo vine por mi violín- acercándose al rubio ambos caminando para llegar con los demás. Entrando a un cuarto lleno de ropas.

-Mikasa ya esta lista junto con los demás solo faltas tú, te veo afuera no tardes-.

-si gracias-

Saco un traje que se encontraba colgado en su casilla, no era necesidad de que buscara que ponerse casi siempre annie se encargaba de dejarle el traje, poniéndose la mini falda de color tinto que caía en picos, un corsé negro con mangas largas destapadas de los hombros y botas largas.

-listo eren solo falta el peinado- agrego entrando annie teniendo en la mano un gorro tipo gótico lolita. Lo peino agregándole una peluca que le llegaba a media espalda del mismo color de sus cabellos poniéndole un toque más al gorro, una media mascara con varias rosas negras y malla.

-listo eren -.

-gracias annie, si Mikasa-.

-eren hay algo que tengo que decirte… me mando una carta un grupo que desea ser un dúo con nosotros-. Dijo seria. Ella tenía un traje igual que eren pero más provocativo dejando ver su escote y estomago en color blanco.- dije que tú tienes la palabra… peo no creo que sea necesario hace poco respondí aceptando-.

-porque lo has hecho- dijo molesto.

-pues nada más y nada menos que tu amor platónico… NO NAME-.

Chan chancha! Nop pues. Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente, espero que sea de su agrado y darles de antemano a todos.

Gracias por aceptar tan bien esta historia y más en la otra pagina (chille cuando vi) no me lo creí y como digo no soy bueno dejando algún Rev. Pero si que los leo y les doy un like los cuales se encuentran en mi lista de cp.

Gracias nuevamente y perdonen mi falta de actualización espero no volverlo a pasar, ya que con mi cel. no me deja, pero el wattpad si jejejeje.

Gracias nuevamente y les agradezco ya que por ustedes estas historias se encuentran aquí y claro me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Nos leemos y bienvenidos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

(nota: hola linduras como se dieron cuenta en el capitulo anterior sobre el grupo de eren, si efectivamente quise agregar aquel grupo que creo se llama ererin- chan (creo que así me dijo sora) quería agregarlo para ser justo y que no solo Levi fuera el famoso sino también eren, claro que el es un poco mas así como de youtube; personas que suben videos y se hace famoso algo así. Y sobre el atuendo que llevara será al estilo de los grupos: kalafina, yousei teikoku, moi dix mois (amo el diseño gothic lolita) claro porque no de valshe de vocaloid solo que le he agregado la máscara o antifaz como le deseen llamar y si mas seguimos…

Habían pasado varias horas desde que se sentaron frente a la pantalla, viendo video tras video de aquel grupo llamado DOLL´S. al parecer era un grupo conocido por la red por la gran cantidad de visitas pero de ahí nada mas, a lo que comento Hanji les habían buscados varios cazadores de talentos pero estos siempre se negaba en presentarse frente al público, razones solo ellos sabían.

-entonces que opinan de ellos- agrego la castaña sin dejar de ver la televisión-.

-me parece bien, aunque sé que son unos mocosos saben lo que quieren-

-entonces sacaremos un dueto con ellos. Hace poco revise y han aceptado pero con la condición que no sea publica la nota hasta que ambas partes estén de acuerdo-.

-solo una pregunta ¿Qué les ido cambiar opinión a participar si tú has dicho que nunca se han querido presentar directamente… me refiero a los cazadores de talentos?-.

-a la información que me dio la persona con a que estuve en contacto… es fans tuyo, creo que eso fue el motivo-.

-para cuando-.

-sábado a las 6:00 pm-.

.

.

.

.

-¡Qué has dicho Mikasa!- dije gritando aun no pudiendo creer la noticia.

-que he aceptado- dijo sin interés.

-que vamos hace- entre en pánico mientras caminaba de un lado a otro –y para cuando es la cita-.

-este sábado a la atardecer, eren puedes calmarte me estas estresando-.

-¡el sábado!- ahora así que sentía que algo me daba- y que quieres que haga, no te das cuenta estaré frente a la persona que más admiro… que mas me llama la atención… que me gusta…que quiero… que am...- de repente paro el carro poniéndose palido –por dios levi san-. Grite comiéndome las uñas.

-que tienes que ver ese hombre-.

-es… es pariente de heichou y también su… su, por dios y si me descubre-.

-como te va descubrir si tienes una máscara- esta vez agrego Armin uno de sus amigos que había escuchado un poco la conversación.

-pe-pero él ha escuchado mi voz, y si me descubre… se da cuenta-.

-creo que por ese lado hay un problema-. Dijo Armin pensando.

Duraron varios minutos en silencio pudiendo ver a su cantante caminar de un lado a otro con las manos en la boca mientras se mordía las uñas. Mikasa se encontraba ya estresada y si no fuera porque lo quiere mucho en ese momento lo hubiera estampado sobre aquel poste de luz de una patada doncella (tipo Levi).

-ok guardemos la calma ya buscaremos una forma de resolver eso, mientras tanto vamos a ensayar-. Agrego sintiendo en ambiente tenso, jalando a ambas personas hacia el taller donde ensayaban.

.

.

.

.

Y así fue pasando los días, mientras unos seguían su vida cotidiana otros se dedicaban a sacar lo mejor para los ensayos y cosas relacionadas con la farándula. Pero de algo que si había cambiado era las tardes en aquel café donde eren trabajaba medio turno. Desde el día que Levi y el se volvieron a ver en aquel lugar y los días siguientes fue lo mismo. Cada tarde pasaba Levi por aquel lugar a comer y después de eso con permiso y consentimiento de eren lo dejaban en su casa.

Por alguna extraña razón hicieron un lazo del cual ni ellos sabían de qué clase de sentimiento se trataba. Por muy extraña que se tratara sentían que el omega y alfa de su interior se completaba al estar juntos, se llenaban de paz y tranquilidad cuando estaban cercas.

Algo que confundió demasiado a eren, pues desde aquel día que conoció a heichou esa misma tranquilidad que trasmitió por unos escasos segundo cuando sus miradas se conectaron era la misma que sentía al estar cercas de Levi, lo cual lo inquietaba de sobre manera, tenía miedo de enamorarse de esta persona, tenía miedo de dejar de amar a su heichou y que Levi fuera su pareja. Aquella que el universo el había otorgado.

Así llego el sábado y para ser exactos faltaba media hora antes de la cita. El grupo DOLL´S se encontraba dentro de una camioneta negra, con un eren nervioso vistiendo un la ropa casual que usaba en sus videos junto a él se encontraba Mikasa sentada y Armin. Habían quedado en el club de la otra vez. Fueron llevados por uno de los coches de Mikasa, ella es de una familia rica y gracias a ella tuvieron los medios para lanzarse, ella se dedicaba de tocar el bajo y ser la segunda voz del grupo mientras que Armin era el encargado del teclado mientras que eren era la voz y tocaba la guitarra y en algunas ocasiones el violín.

-tienes que calmarte, no querrás que te vean así- Armin le decía nuevamente, los nervios lo comía y mas al llegar a la puerta del lugar siendo recibidos por un par de gigantones.

-lady´s las esperan arriba-.

-gracias- Mikasa aceptando la mano y saliendo del carro.

Los guiaron por los pasillo adornados al estilo victoriano en ese tono rojo vino y azul azulado deteniéndose en una puerta grande de madera, uno de ellos toco para después abrir dejando entrar a los visitantes, preciando ese toque medieval un par de tres sillones, uno pequeño y dos largos de color vino con una madera negra adornados con cojines de color negro y medio una pequeña mesa de cristal con varios toques dorados en las patas negras y como adorno una cráneo rojo con la mitad de la coronilla abierta, teniendo como decoración rosas negras y rojas terciopelo y una vela tinta en el centro prendida.

-bienvenidos- agrego un hombre vestido de traje negro sentado en el sillón individual con piernas cruzadas y con un codo apoyado en el brasero y apoyando su mejilla en la mano.

Los tres caminaron hacia los sillones. Los nervios de eren habían desaparecido a tener frente a él aquel hombre que lo hipnotizaba sentándose en los grandes lo mas cercas de él.

-y sus compañero-agrego Mikasa.

-disculpen la demora, estamos resolviendo algo- dijo entrando los otros dos vendados y vestidos igual que heichou. Sentándose solo uno en el sillón a un lado del Armin. Heichou tono los dedos abriéndose la puerta dejando ver a un hombre de traje con lentes, le hizo una seña haciendo que cerrar la puerta para poco después se volvió abrir, entrando dos más cargando un sillón individual poniéndolo a un lado de heichou.

Este extendió la mano a dirección de eren, pidiéndole que aceptara sentarse a un lado del. Eren algo nervioso y sonrojado tomo su mano. Al tocarse nuevamente esa sensación de estar frotando se formo en su interior, una corrientes fresca y suave recorrió su cuerpo sintiendo la mirada de heichou en la de el sintiendo que se veían desnudamente sin darle importancia que ambos eran cubiertos por una pequeña pared. Levantándose para sentarse a un costado del.

-Empecemos con lo que fuimos llamados- agrego Armin.

-de acuerdo, pero no desean algo entes de inicial- dijo Hanji.

La reunión llevaba más de una hora y los seis seguían en aquel lugar a diferencia que tomaban café y uno que otro bocadillo dulce para ser más suave el tiempo. En todo ese tiempo cuatro de ellos observaban por el rabillo del ojo a dos de ellos, viendo las manos unidas en un brasero, como una pareja de tiempo que por gracias de tener ambos un antifaz jurarían que sus miradas eran de amor y entrega.

-bueno dejaremos un rato a nuestros líderes para que hablen y queden de acuerdo- dijo Hanji teniendo la aceptación de los demás. Salieron todos dejando solo a eren y heichou.

El lugar se quedo en silencio siendo acompañado por una extraña sensación de romance aunque el lugar no lo favoreciera ello sentía que así lo era. Levi por una extraña razón no dejaba de sostener la mano de eren dándolo varias caricias con su dedolo cual al parecer no le molestaban a eren.

-entonces aceptaras la propuesta- agrego heichou al sostener su mano y pesar el dorso de esta.

-por supuesto- finalizo poniéndose rojo sin que la máscara que lo descubriera.

….

Hola como están! Espero que bien y que disculpen por la demora no quería subir algo que al final no me gustara pero aquí esta y claro con la nueva historia que me gustaría que me dieran su opinión se llama cautivo por tu silencio, es riren y claro shota. Espero que les guste y sin más las dejo.

Chiao. Nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

-entonces cuando empezamos los preparativos- dijo una Hanji emotiva saltando de un lado para otro en toda la habitación. Desde hace más de una hora se habían retirado el grupo de Doll´s del lugar quedando de acuerdo con la cooperación de una nueva canción y si todo marchaba bien en un futuro trabajar en varias ocasiones.

-de acuerdo con lo dicho ellos, tienen que ser en los días que no afecten sus horarios de estudio y trabajo-.

-ya veo, eso nos incluye a nosotros- dijo algo ilusionada.

-pero empezaremos este fin de semana-. Agrego levantándose de donde estaba mientras se quitaba la venda de los ojos saliendo de ahí.

-Si- dijo la castaña mientras elevaba sus manos al cielo.

.

.

.

-empezaremos este fin de semana ¿estás de acuerdo con ello? La verdad no quisiera que…- dijera un Armin nervioso diciendo las cosas rápidamente.

-calma, calma empezaremos mientras más rápido mejor, no lo creen, además…- dijo en eren cuando fue interrumpido por la azabache.

-podrás ver más rápido a heichou- dijo sin interés logrando que el castaño se pusiera de varios colores.

-y tú empleo, como le harás el fin de semana-.

-hablare con el gerente para poder cubrirle las horas entre semana no importa llegar más tarde de lo habitual a mi casa-.

-si te escuchas, eren acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió la otra vez que estabas tarde en las calles- Armin y sus grandes sermones.

-lo recuerdo muy bien pero hay un pequeño detalle que no he dicho- dijo mientras veía a ambos y se detenía el carro frente a su casa.-que tengo una clase de ángel de la guarda que me acompaña por las noches-. Finalizo saliendo del carro subiendo los escalones de la entrada de su casa.

-¿Qué has dicho, como que un ángel de la guarda?- Mikasa lo vio espantada y un Armin a punto de sentir que algo se quebraba de su cabeza.

-¡explícate mejor eren!- grito Mikasa tratando de salir del carro.

-su nombre es Levi Ackerman- dijo alegre. El rubio estuvo a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por el castaño, conocía demasiado a sus amigos –es un pariente de heichou-.

-eres impredecible eren- dieron ambos para sí mismos.

.

.

.

-buenos días Levi-san ¿lo mismo de siempre?- decía mientras lo veía revisar algunos documentos de su maletín, esta vez se encontraba demasiado distraído así que procure no molestarle mucho.

-buenos días eren, te lo agradezco- agrego el volviendo a ver las hojas, se veía algo estresado.

Entre a la cocina y prepare su café mientras la cocinera me entregaba su platillo, no tardo más de diez minutos cuando me lo entrego, saliendo nuevamente del lugar caminando entre las mesa hasta llegar a la de él, esta vez lo encontré viendo hacia fuera, apreciando las gotas que resbalaban por el ventanal, la gente correr en busca de donde refugiarse y las calles mojarse dejando un dulce olor a frescura, estoy días ha llovido mucho, dándonos unas noches frescas pero soportables.

-aquí esta su merienda, provecho- dije dándome vuelta para dejarlo comer a gusto, cuando su voz me detuvo.

-es raro verte por las mañanas, acaso no estudias- agrego mientras me señalaba la silla frente a él, para que me sentara, lo pensé varios segundos hasta que opte por sentarme y hacerle compañía.

-si estudio lo que sucede es que hoy no tuve clase en las últimas materias y nos dieron permiso de salir temprano-. Dije regalándole una sonrisa provocando que medio sonriera.-y dígame, si no es muy atrevido de mi parte saber que le preocupa-. Espero no lo moleste-pensé.

El suspiro mientras tomaba de la taza un sorbo, para verme fijamente.

-cosas de trabajo, es más complicado cuando eres una celebridad-.

-se refiere a heichou, ¿ha pasado algo?- dije algo nervioso pensando que algo le haiga pasado. El me vio fijamente serio como debatiéndose entre el sí y el no, nuevamente suspiro para no decir nada.

-nada realmente, son ideas mías. Tengo que irme- agrego levantándose mientras tomaba sus cosas- disculpa por irme así, pero prometo llegar en la noche como siempre- termino de decir dejándome con un color carmesí en las mejillas.

.

.

.

.

-de acuerdo, estos son los trajes que utilizaran en el video, heichou el negro para no perder esa esencia elegante que porta y ererin el blanco dejaremos por esta ocasión los trajes lolita para porta esa esencia varonil en el video- dijo el productor del video a los integrantes que se encontraban ahí, el video solo seria con los vocalistas.

-heichou ya está listo- decía la estilista de este mientras le daba los ultimo retoques. Vestía un chaleco con cuello abotonado en frente que dejaba descubierta la parte alta del pecho, una gabardina ajustada, guantes altos, pantalón negro asustado con dos fajos entrecruzados del mismo color con villa gruesa, botas con estoperoles y por esta ocasión peluca larga con caída en tiras con plumas entre el cabello ( ya me entenderá porque).

Poco después salió ererin con un traje casi asemejo a de heichou este era blanco: chaleco más corto dejando ver la parte baja del estomago abotonado del cuello, gabardina de cuello ancho a estilo victoriano, pantalón ajustado con dos fajos entrecruzados con adorno de cadenas, botines y peluca asemeja a la de heichou pero lisa.

-de acuerdo chico empezaremos con heichou que se ponga en la pantalla verde justo arriba de la caminadora terminado con las partes del seguiremos con ererin y cuando estén listas las partes las juntaremos-

-entonces empecemos-.

La grabación duro más de cinco horas, las cuales fueron tuvieron pausas cada 30 o 40 minutos para corregir errores y cambiar varias cosas. En aquellas pausas ambos vocalistas se acercaban para ver su trabajo mandándose miradas cada cierto tiempo, aunque ambos no se veían por el antifaz de sus rostros, sentían aquel hormigueo recorrer por su espalda y claro contar lo pequeños roces que "accidentales" que pasaban al rozar su manos o cuerpos.

-están listos para la grabación-.

(Después de estar pensando varias, esta es la que más me convenció: the rasmus ft. Anette olzon- october and april. Si desean ver el video para entender más el drama)

Una paloma viaja por la cuidad pudiendo distinguir la luz y la obscuridad que la cubría, perdiéndose entre las calles, convirtiéndose en una pájaro negro para cruzarse con un hombre de negro que camina en medio de la calle, siendo absorbido por este formándose alrededor del hombre una neblina…

*she was like April sky

Sunrise in her eyes

Child of light, shining star

Fire in her heart

Brightest day, melting snow

Breaking through the chill

October and April.

(Ella era como el cielo de abril

Salía el sol en sus ojos

Niña de la luz, estrella brillante

Fuego en su corazón

Día brillante, el deshielo

Rompía el frio

Octubre y abril.)

La oscuridad de apaciguo dejando ver la luz recorrer y iluminar un gran puente, siendo guiada por una persona vestida de blanco…

*he was like frozen sky

In October night

Darkest cloud in the storm

Raining from his heart?

Coldest snow, deepest…chill?

Tearing down his will?

October and April.

(Era como el cielo helado

En la noche oscura de la tormenta

Llovía en su corazón?

Nieve, más profundo…?

Derribando a su voluntad

Octubre y abril.)

Las imágenes cambiaron mostrando a ambos cada cierto tiempo caminar por las calles de aquella ciudad fría y cálida.

*like hate and love

World´s apart

This fatal love was like poison right

From the start

Like light and dark

World´s apart

This fatal love was like poison right

From the start.

(Como el odio y el amor

Mundos aparte

Este amor fatal, como el verano

Desde el principio

Como la luz y obscuridad

Mundos apartes

Este amor fatal, como derecho veneno

Desde el principio.)

Heichou girar su rostro hacia la cámara para después ver la neblina que lo acompaña…

*we were like loaded guns

Sacrificed our lives.

(Éramos como pistolas cargadas

Sacrificando nuestras vidas).

Cambia la imagen y vemos a ererin mover su rostro hacia el cielo y después a la cámara…

*We were like love and- undone?

Craving to entwine.

(Éramos como el amor sin nada -que hacer?

Deseo que se entrelazan.)

*fatal torch

Final thrill

Love was bound to kill

October and april.

(Antorcha fatal

Terrorífico final

El amor fue obligado a morir

Octubre y abril.)

*hate and love

World´s apart

Light and dark

This fatal love was like poison right

From the start.

(Odio y amor

Mundos aparte

Este amor fatal, era veneno

Desde el principio

Luz y obscuridad

Mundo aparte

Este amor fatal, era veneno

Desde el principio.)

*October and April.

Octubre y abril.(se repite tres veces)

Termina quedando ambas personas de frente, acercándose, levantando la mano ererin para pasarla sobre el rostro de heichou siendo rodeado por la luz, para después desvanecerse ambos.

Continuara…

Por mi parte perdón por la demora y disculpen el corte tan gacho que hice jejeje. Espero que les guste y puedan dejarme su opinión. Like. Y si estoy de suerte subo al dia siguiente el que sigue… la imagen se puede ver en mi cuenta de wattpad.

Nos vemos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

-bravo-

Se escucho en todo el estudio dando por fin al video de la nueva canción del ambos grupos, ererin y heichou giraron a ver a sus compañeros y ayudantes, lo cuales eran lo que aplaudían fervor mente. Ambos hicieron una reverencia sin darse cuenta que sus manos estaban entrelazadas con si fueran hechas para ese mole. Levantaron la vista para caminar hacia los demás, desasiendo de una vez la unión.

-lo has hecho excelente, ererin –chan- dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a su amigo.(recuerden que usan faldas)

-muchas gracias, Armin- dijo eren en voz suave.

-haremos unos últimos retoques mientras, si desean descansa y volver a ver el video los esperamos- Hanji se acerco hacia ererin ambos observaron a heichou caminar hacia los pasillos de los camerinos. –heichou se puede saber a dónde vas, pensaba que querías festejar-.

-me retiro tengo cosas que hacer- se detuvo para girar a verlos viendo directamente a ererin- espero en un futuro volver a trabajar contigo- agrego obteniendo un sí con la cabeza por parte de ererin.

-nosotros también nos retiramos- agrego esta vez Mikasa.

-pero…-

-será en otra ocasión y nuevamente gracias por permitirnos trabajar con ustedes- dijo ererin.

-no gracias a ustedes por permitirlo, esperemos volver a vernos- dijo esta vez Mike viendo a los jóvenes salir de ahí.

.

.

.

.

Y como se había planeado aquella canción quedo en los primeros lugares de las lista de música, vendiéndose y reproduciéndose millones de veces. El grupo DOLL´S gano más fama de la que ya tenían logrando que varios programas de televisión los buscaban para una primicia. Aceptando una que otra por el poco tiempo que los estudios les permitían, hasta que llego una de las grandes revistas de música la "Rolling Stone" buscando la atención de ellos junto con la compañía de NO NAME. Y después de varios días y intentos pudieron tenerlos nuevamente juntos para una televisora de música. Ahí estaban afuera de gran estudio del programa, llegando en sus respectivos autos cada grupo pudiendo ver la gran multitud que esperaba por entrar y ver más de cercas a sus ídolos.

 _-siendo el grupo de la actualidad con tres disco sacados y vendidos el primer día de su venta y con ello sus conciertos y eventos privados, con nosotros en este programa nos visita NO NAME-_ dijo la conductora obteniendo como respuestas los aplausos y gritos de la gente.

Se abrió una puerta de color blanca entrando en ella el grupo encabezado por heichou después Hanji y al final Mike, se acercaron a unos sillones de piel color negro muy al estilo de ellos, saludando a la conductora y al público.

- _bienvenidos y gracias por poder darnos un poco de su tiempo_ \- agrego invitándolos a sentar.

-al contrario gracias a ustedes por seguirnos y permitirnos llegar hasta aquí- dijo heichou con esa voz gruesa y varonil que lo identificaba provocando que varias fans gritaran.

- _pero cuéntenos, como es que iniciaron desde sus canciones hasta el vestuario_ -.

-todo empezó cuando estábamos en la secundaria, nos faltaba un grado por terminar. Recuerdo que hicieron un concurso de canto para el festival… fue cuando en una ocasión mientras vagaba ya tarde por la escuela escuche una voz bastante llamativa que provenía del salón de música fue cuando entonces conocí a heichou- Hanji hablo recordando el día que inicio todo.

- _fue entonces que empezaron a juntarse para cantar_ -.

-de hecho no al principio hubo varias contras más por parte de él- señalo a Levi –pues no quería cantar, después de varios intentos y suplicas, acepto-

-más bien de varias amenazas- esta vez hablo Mike haciendo que todos rieran.

 _-y sobre su vestuario_ -.

-fue obra de esta loca. Después de cantar en la escuela fuimos a varios sitios para probar suerte hasta que después de medio año una disquera nos contrato-.

La conductora giro para ver a la producción viendo que uno de ello le señalaba ambos pulgares hacia arriba con el puño cerrado.

- _buenos si no les molesta me gustaría invitar al otro grupo que también fue invitado. Al parecer tuvieron una buena comunicación a grabar hace poco con ellos_ -.

-al contrario por nosotros no hay problema- dijo heichou esperando ver nuevamente este omega de cabellos castaños y físico delicado.

 _-les damos la bienvenida al grupo juvenil de música metal sinfónico y su hermoso vestuario, empezando su carrera por redes sociales y obteniendo muchas reproducciones, con ustedes DOLL´S_ -

Abriéndose nuevamente aquella puerta dejando ver a tres personas vestidos con una torerita de mangas largas de color negro, un top dejando ver su abdomen, una falda sostenida por un listo que entrecruzaba o sostenía entre las caderas y claro su máscara blanca dejando ver por esta ocasión el tono de ojos (véase el dibujo de capitulo). Caminaron hacia los demás sentándose en el sillón de tres que se encontraba al lado izquierdo, quedando la conductora en medio en un sillón individual y a los lados de ella los sillones de tres personas.

Entonces todo cambio y el lugar quedo en silencio a presenciar ha el vocalista de NO NAME, levantarse y extender su mano a la dirección del otro vocalista recibiendo como respuesta la mano del otro llevándola hacia sus labios dándole un beso en los nudillos. Tanto como la conductora, los fans y el grupo de eren quedaron perplejos, Hanji entendió y sin hacer ruido se levanto de donde estaba pasándose al otro lado dejando que heichou acercara a ererin e invitándolo a sentarse a un lado del. La conductora se aclaro la garganta.

- _bienvenidos adelantes tomen asiento_ \- les indico para girar a ver a ererin – _no sabíamos que tenían este tipo de relación, se puede ver que es mutuo una pregunta indiscreta ¿paso algo mas cuando trabajaron juntos?_ \- finalizo logrando que ambos jóvenes se rieran pero no obteniendo una respuesta.

-no nada de eso, solamente nos vemos visto una vez y al parecer eso hizo que nos lleváramos bien- dijo ererin sintiendo la presión de mano que heichou le ofrecía, sin lugar a duda ya no podía negar que él era su mitad.

- _dios mío ¿Entonces es tu?… y que harán ahora_ \- grito emocionada.

-pediré su mano como es correspondiente- agrego heichou, no había duda ya después de tanto buscar y esperar por fin lo había encontrado, sabía que su alfa interno se o decía, pero estaba más que seguro que tanto ese mocoso del día del concierto privado, el de la cafetería que iba todos los días hasta acompañarlo a su casa y el que estaba presente aquí frente a el por segunda ocasión eran el mismo. Su alfa se lo decía, le gritaba que era el correcto.

- _que pequeño es el mundo y no les da gusto que ambos estén en la música y que por ella se pudieron encontrar_ -.

-si la verdad que es pequeño….- dijo esta vez ererin.

Y así duro la entrevista por más de dos horas, diciendo una que otra cosa de humor negro y conociendo mas ambos grupos, faltaba poco para terminar el show y querían que ambos cantantes cantaran una vez más juntos.

- _nos harían el honor de cantar para nosotros_ \- dijo la conductora.

Ambos se quedaron viendo queriendo responder que si pero la única canción que tenia era la de octubre and april.

-por supuesto solo denles un poco de tiempo para que puedan buscar una que cantar- Hanji y su gran boca.

 _-¿Qué. Entonces tienen mas sencillos juntos?-_

\- se puede decir que si. Pero aun no es concreto. Si nos permiten nos retiramos un rato-.

Los tres salieron del lugar quedando atrás del escenario-.

-cual podríamos cantar que sea lo más fácil de aprender- dijo ererin nervioso dando un pequeño brinco al sentir su mano ser agarrada.

-toda va a salir bien, eren- agrego pudiendo ver que los ojos de ererin se habrían mas.

-¿Cómo…como te has dado… y como sabes mi…- dijo pero fue interrumpido.

-lo haremos al salir por ahora hay que salir de esto… por ahora Hanji te dará una hoja la cual memorizaras e igual que yo ¿estás de acuerdo?-

-si no se preocupe-agrego un eren nervioso y confundido.

-aquí las tengo-

.

.

(Canción de cantarella de vocaloid –miku y kaito. Espero les guste)

Ambos se encontraban en el escenario con un par de violines, detrás de ellos se encontraba Armin tocando el teclado, Mikasa y Hanji el bajo, empezando a cantar Levi mientras eren tocaba el violín.

*Mitsu me au sono shisen toji ta

sekai no naka

kidu kanai furiwoshitemo yoi wo satora resou

*yake tsuku kono kokoro kakushi te

Chikadu ite

Toiki kanji reba shibire ruhodo

Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo

Shikake te

Wazuka na sukima nimo sokuseki

Nokosa naiyo

*mie sui ta kotoba dato kun ha yudan shiteru

Yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihose ru kiga shita

*Sabi tsuku kusari kara nogare

Ruatemo nai

Hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo

Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi

Koma sete

Tsunai da ase no kaori ni tada okasa resou

Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikake ru

Wazuka na sukima nozoke ba tsukama ete

*tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka siberi koma sete

Tsunai da ase kaori ni tada okasa reteru.

Termino ambos viéndose fijamente mientras se acercaba terminado de tocar el violín.

Continuara….

La canción la puse aquí abajo en español ya que no la pude encontrar bien para agregarla entre los párrafos así que les pido una disculpa.

Nos leemos.

Cantarella en español.

"miro fijamente detrás de ti

Te miro fijamente detrás de mí dentro de nuestro propio mundo cerrado.

Hacemos ver que hemos olvidado

Sin embargo ambos estamos finiendo

Ya que podrían sentir nuestra intoxicación.

El tiempo va pasando, este corazón

Debe mantenerse oculto

Entonces, puedo acercarme

Soy un suspiro porque cuando estoy a tu alrededor

Me siento lejos de mí mismo.

En mi ordinario amor, mi corazón se libra

Y yo, preparo una trampa para ti

Incluso aunque yo sea impaciente

Iré después de ti

No dejare ningún rastro.

Las cosas no son de este claro

Todas mis palabras parecen sinceras

Y empiezas a bajar la guardia

Hay algo que deberías conocer

Sobre esta droga profunda

Que pesaste que la podrías beber

El tiempo se oxida

Las cadenas se deshacen

Corres lejos

Sin un lugar al que acudir

Dos segundos el eco por ti

Tus intentos de querer resistir.

Déjame solamente decir lo que veo

Dentro de ti

Yo mismo

Huyendo en tus memorias

Unidos con el olor de tu sudor

Yo podría

Simplemente ser afectado.

En mi ordinario amor, mi corazón se libra; y yo

Preparo una trampa para ti

Incluso aunque yo vaya detrás de ti,

Lo oigo todo

"captúrame"

Déjame solamente decir lo que veo

Dentro de ti, me veo yo mismo

Huyendo de tus memorias

Unido con el dolor de tu sudor

Yo podría simplemente ser afectado.

-nos leemos y gracias.-


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

Hola linduras perdón por el retraso pero aquí estoy con dos capítulos jejeje que subiré hoy y mañana.

Sin mas continuemos.

Para poner un poco mas de sazón a esto musica de Swedish house mafia –Greyhound.

Despues de cantar ambos grupos se volvieron a sentar junto a la conductora pues todavía faltaba un poco mas de la entrevista, ya que prometieron estar hasta el final del programa siendo ellos los que terminarían con el show.

-dinos porque motivo nunca se habían querido presentar en vivo hasta hoy. Ahí un motivo en especial que te orillo a eso- decía la conductora.

-como sabran la sociedad no tiene en un buen ver a los omegas, ya que siempre lo han considerados un ser inferior que no pueden valerse por ellos mismo, de ahí empecé a tener en cuenta los obstáculos que presentaría si llegara a ser un grupo conocido al nivel mundial.

-y todo cambio al conocer al grupo NO NAME-

-se puede decir en cierta manera que si- dijo ererin penosamente sobándose la nuca – gracias a eso me di la oportunidad de dar un paso-.

-y fuiste tu el que se comunico con el grupo-

-de hecho eso fue gracias a mi compañera de voz Mika- chan ella se contacto con Hanji san-

-pero insisto porque vestirse de mujer siendo hombre, digo se que es algo fuera de lugar decirlo pero es algo que no se ve… digamos con frecuencia-

-bueno siendo lo que soy por mi no hay algun inconveniente, de hecho le dio gracias al ser omega, el tener cualidades femeninas es algo que me favorece demasiado-.

-pues ya oyeron. Les damos las gracias a ambos grupos- finalizo obteniendo aplausos y gritos, apagándose las luces del lugar y saliendo del aire.

La entrevista termino despidiéndose de la gente y saliendo de aquel lugar, caminaron hacia la salida una vez que terminado de vestirse y ponerse algo mas ligero.

Estaban esperando la camioneta en la que llegaron puando fueron interrumpidos por el grito de una chica, los tres giraron la vista a la dirección de la voz viendo al grupo No Name entrando en una limosina de color blanca.

-vamos los llevamos- grito la castaña, acercándose a ellos a ver alguna acción de querer moverse, llego hasta el castaño agarrándolo de la mano mientras lo jalaba hacia el auto –vamos se que tienes muchas preguntas-.

Armin entro primero despues de el Mikasa, eren entro pudiendo apreciar el decorado interior y una musica de fondo para darle ambiente alegre al lugar, deteniendo su mirada al cruzar con la mirada de heichou, aunque este tenia la venda puesta podía sentir su mirada sentándose a un lado de este viendo de reojo a sus amigos sentados en el fondo de lado izquierdo, y a hanji y mike del lado contrario.

Una vez todos al bordo la limosina dio marcha, perdiéndose entre la calles de la gran ciudad. Hanji tomando whisky acompañado de Mike al fondo, Mikasa y armin se miraban entre si mientras se decían cosas en susurros viendo de reojo cada cierto tiempo a la otra pareja; un serio y nervioso eren sosteniendo un vaso de agua entre sus manos viendo por la ventana y a un silencioso y serio heichou cruzado de manos y piernas viendo hacia la calle también del lado contrario de eren.

Heichou suspiro viendo hacia el vidrio empañándolo con su aliento caliente.

-pasaras todo el viajes en silencio- dijo el obteniendo la mirada de los otro cuatro acompañantes, girando nuevamente sus cabezas para seguir en lo suyo, dejándoles un poco de privacidad.

-la verdad no se que decir- dijo eren viendo el vaso de sus manos, moviéndolo de una lado a otro admirando el arcoíris que se reflejado por el destello de la luz en el interior.

-lo que sea que pase por esa mente-.

-solo me imagino que fue levi quien le dijo quien era… ya que el me frecuenta mucho- hablo despues de un tiempo de tener varias ideas todas llevándolo a lo mismo.

Nuevamente suspiro heichou.

-te creía mas listo- agrego mientras se quitaba en vendaje del rostro –pero veo que hasta tus amigos se dieron cuenta con solo verme- obteniendo un rostro de sorpresa y incredulidad en eren.

-¡LEVI –SAN!- grito, olvidando los nervios por la sorpresa -pero…como no me dijo antes-agrego al azar a no encontrar las palabras ideales teniendo un revoltijo de emociones provocando su lengua trabada.

\- es único que me puedes decir, mocoso del demonio- dijo con un chasquido de labios.

–la pregunta es fácil pero la respuesta es lo complicado- esta hablo Hanji obteniendo la atención de todos.

– fácil, eren ¿Qué sentías cuando veias a levi? Me refiero en las veces que ha ido a la cafetería, que ha ido a dejarte en tu casa o con solo verlo llegar al café por la mañana-.

Como respuesta obtuvo a un eren rojo de la cara.

-y tu como sabes todo esto- agrego levi viéndola con esa mirada de molestia y superioridad que lo presentaba.

-simple… alguna vez me toco verlo- dijo con simpleza.

-ya de nada sirve seguir escondiéndonos tras esta mascara sabemos quienes somos, ya no es necesidad de esto- armin dijo mientras quitaba el antifaz junto con Mikasa, seguido despues de Hanji y Mike. Al ultimo fue eren.

-es increíble que solo yo no me diera cuenta- suspiro viendo a armin y Mikasa suspirar también- hasta mi mejor amigo lo supo antes que yo-.

-me había dado una idea la primera vez que fuimos a verlo cantar, con el simple hecho de cómo ambas miradas se cruzaba y se mezclaban sin necesidad de tener alguna clase de contacto- dijo Mikasa teniendo la vista hacia el piso del carro- pero aun asi no te consiento que le pongas una mano encima a eren-.

-me importa un poco lo que piense o quieras hacer, eren es mi omega-.

-desde cuando eren tuyo, estúpido enano- protesto Mikasa.

-aunque te moleste el hecho es verdad. Me imagino que ambos lo saben, ambos; alfa y omega han hecho contacto- dijo Hanji.

Ambos se observaron sin decir una palabra, era verdad desde aquel dia cuando eren fue agredido y rescatado por levi, ambos sintieron el tipo de hormigueo en su interior como si ese par de seres fueran conectados por un hilo rojo el cual por alguna razón, el alfa de levi sintio la sensación de querer proteger y embriagarse de la agridulce esencia que desprendía el omega de eren, mientras el omega de eren se sentía protegido por aquellas manos pequeñas pero fuertes perdiéndose en el aroma dulce que el azabache desprendía, el ardor de sus cuerpos rozando y el mar de emociones que tenia pensando de el azabache en sus días de celo. Ambos sabían que eran uno para el otro, aquel hilo rojo que las gente suele creer o decir en cuentos de hadas o juveniles que encontrabas se sintiera tan real, tan único, enredado en su dedo meñique de ambas manos como un anillo transparente haciendo presión.

Ambos se perdieron viéndose, olvidando que se encontraban acompañados juntando para entrelazar su dedos sintiendo el fuego en el contacto, acercando sus rostros hasta rozar sus narices, sintiendo el aliento caliente pasear por sobre la piel, tersa y suave de ambos rostros, pero ese instante se rompió al darse cuenta de varias miradas sobre ellos.

-bueno chicos desean ir a bailar un rato, la noche es larga además es muy merecida despues de este show- dijo Hanji un poco subida de bebidas.

-la verdad será en otra ocasión pues no he avisado a la casa y no deseo preocupar a mi madre- dijo eren deprimido.

-vamos será divertido…- decía la castaña hasta que fue cortada por levi.

-el mocoso tiene razón, además un omega no puede estar tarde en la calle, es peligroso para ellos. Espera a que vaya a reclamarte y…-. decía.

-un momento, si piensa que solo por ser mi alfa le da el derecho de poder en mi vida esta muy equivocado, le agradezco que sea mi alfa pero de ahí a estar bajo sus pies, esta equivocado- dijo eren demasiado molesto por la actitud y derechos que se empezó a planta el alfa sobre el, sabia que en esa sociedad los omegas no podía dar su voto y opinión pero no por eso eren se doblegaría sobre un alfa. El pidió amablemente al chofer detenerse y salió de la limosina junto a sus amigos sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo a levi.

-eren creo que…- trataba de decir Hanji.

-buenas noches- finalizo eren dándose la media vuelta saliendo de ahí.

-levi di algo- le grito la castaña.

-dejalo ir. Ese mocoso idiota malinterpreto mis palabras- dijo viéndolo marchar por el rabillo del ojo.

Gracias linduras por sus 189 estrellitas y 22 comentarios y por sus puesto sus 1,9 k de pasar a darle un miradita (se los agradezco enormemente y como sus recompensa seguir aquí subiendo capítulos para ustedes)

Por cierto puede que alguna ocaciones llegue a tardar en subir pero siendo sincera el motivo son mucho como sabe algunos soy mama y tener un bebe es mucha responsabilidad pero gracias a mi lindo marido que siempre me ayuda además que tengo varias historias que quiero subir.

Entre ellas esta un especial de halloween: el cual serán historias verdaderas, sacadas de un sitio web y claro si ustedes desean compartir una historia conmigo. Claro que usare a los personajes de snk en vez de los verdaderos y en cada una historia narrada pondré el nombre de la persona que me la mando (si ustedes desean).

Y otro es un proyecto en un grupo que tengo en facebook (primero comentare si no hay problema de decirlo aquí) el cual trata de yakuzas.

Bueno sin mas les deseo buen dia y hasta la otra…


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

Caminaba a toda prisa por las calles de rose, chocando con algunas personas que se me cruzaban en mi camino. Las cosas no habían salido como yo quería y la verdad no puedo culpar a Levi sobre eso, desde hace más de media hora que me sentía extraño y juntamente cuando Hanji nos invito a subir y llevarnos en la limosina sabía lo que pasaba, trate de ocultar el sentimiento pero me fue imposible, pero mi respuesta era el ¿Por qué?

Seguí caminando sin mirar atrás, podía escuchar perfectamente la voz de mi amigo gritándome a lo lejos pero no podía detenerme, no debería detenerme cuando sentir que alguien me tocaba el brazo girando me para verlo de frente.

-Eren fue muy grosero de tu parte en la forma que saliste y sobre todo en la…- se detuvo de golpe a ver mi rostro ruborizado mientras sacaba un ligero vapor de mis labios. Al instante Mikasa se acerco y me entrego su sudadera.

-sabia que algo así pasaría- dijo ella mientras me ayudaba a levantar.-tenemos que avanzar es peligro para ambos ya que son omegas… Armin tienes alguna pastilla-. Finalizo.

-no traigo ninguna pues tengo poco que pase por el celo- dijo mientras se ponía del otro lado para sostenerme –tenemos que tomar un taxi o…- decía él mientras fuimos interrumpido por el rechinar de llantas de un carro que se detuvo casi enfrente de nosotros, pudiendo apreciar la gran limosina blanca.

-mocoso idiota- escuche a Levi mientras bajaba del carro y llegaba a mí, agarrándome como princesa pasando sus brazos por mi espalda y piernas, sintiendo una clase de ardor en la parte donde él me tocaba. –suban al carro los llevaremos-. Dijo esperando ningún reproche de los presentes.

Al entrar el fuerte olor de los alfas me mareo, provocando que soltara un pequeño gemido, mi vista se estaba nublando mientras mi cuerpo aumentaba su temperatura, mi respiración se volvía mas agitada, me sostenía de mi propio cuerpo a sentir aquel calor tan demandante y sofocador.

-Levi, quiero que entres al interior del carro- escuche a Hanji decirle.

-¿pero qué...?- protesto el siendo interrumpido.

-es por el bien de eren, tu sola presencia afecta en sus feromonas y puede afectar tanto a Mike como a Mikasa- finalizo acercándose a mí, separando a Levi y buscando algo en su bolsa. Poco después pudiendo ver una jeringa con una liquido azul –eren esto te calmara por unos minutos hasta llegar a tu casa-.

Sentí un pequeño ardor a sentir entrar la pinta en mi piel, como el líquido viajaba por la vena, llenándome de una sensación fresca, apreciando que el calor empezaba a bajar. El mareo disminuyo y empezaba a sentir sueño.

-me demonios le has inyectado- escuche a Levi gritarle a Hanji mientras se acercaba.

-¡quédate atrás!- le grito –hasta que se regularice quiero que permanezcas lejos de él, quiero que la inyección haga efecto y si llega a olerte de nada servirá, ahora que lo sabes retrocede- finalizo obteniendo un chasquido de Levi y este caminar a hasta el fondo.

El camino fue en silencio, nadie se atrevía de decir algo o a lo menos eso pensaba yo, ya que sentía las miradas de todos sobre mí, en todo el camino dormite contestando cada cierto tiempo preguntas de Armin y Mikasa me hacían, hasta estar frente mi casa. Con la ayuda de Hanji y Armin salí de la limosina, subiéndolos pequeños escalones de la entrada y tocando el timbre. No tardamos mucho en obtener respuesta siendo mi madre la que abrió.

-buenas… ¿pero que te ha pasado hijo?- agrego ella acercándose y revisando mi físico mientras lo palmeaba.

-buenas noches señora jaeger, está bien solo necesita descansa- decía Armin.

.

.

-de los agradezco por traerlo sin problemas a casa- decía Carla dándole las gracias a Hanji y Armin.

-no se preocupe para eso están los amigos, la dejamos ya que los demás esperan, fue un placer conocerla- Hanji dijo mientras extendía la mano para despedirse- buenas noches-.

-como se encuentra el mocoso- Levi decía posando la manos en su pecho.

-está bien, solo necesita descansar-. Bueno chofer dele marcha tenemos que llevas a dos personas mas- Hanji agrego mientras se acercaba a Mike y seguían en lo suyo (beber).

.

.

Había pasado dos días y mi celo no cambiaba, mi madre había pedido días en su trabajo para cuidarme, constantemente venia Armin a visitarme y ponerme al tanto de las clases sabiendo también del que Levi me ha estado buscando desde entonces por la cafetería. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo, de disculparme con el por lo grosero que fui aquella vez.

-eren, hijo tienes que tomarte las pasillas- dijo mi madre al entrar a la habitación con un vaso y agua. Me senté en la cama recibiéndolo.

-todavía no entiendo como es que tu celo se descontrolo- decía ella mientras daba un suspiro largo y veía el techo de la habitación. –no hay algo que estés descartando de lo que me has contado eren-.

-no madre, es todo; fui a la televisora junto con otro grupo, conversamos, hicimos dinámicas, cantamos y nos ofrecieron traernos, eso fue todo- dije dándole un sorbo al vaso. Mi madre se quedo viéndome varios minutos hasta que repentinamente se acerco a mí apoyando sus manos en ambos lados de mí, provocando que diera un brinco por su acto.

-no me digas… que lo has encontrado- dijo viéndome con determinación. –Has encontrado a tu alfa-.

-Bingo- pensé desviando la mirada hacia alguna parte de la habitación mientras se lo afirmaba con la cabeza.

-KYAAAAA!- grito ella levantándose de la cama con ambas manos en el cielo mientras se movía de un lado a otro en la habitación –porque no me has dicho ¿dime quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Se dedica también a los espectáculos?...-

-si te calmas un momento te diré lo que deseas pero por favor, siéntate que de solo verte caminar de un lado a otro me he mareado-. Dije tocándome la entre ceja.

Mi madre acepto sentándose nuevamente a un lado de la cama, acomodándose de la mejor manera para escuchar mi relato.

-su nombre es Levi Ackerman mejor conocido como Heichou en el grupo de NO NAME, gracias a varias circunstancias vieron los videos que hacemos los chicos y yo así que un integrante del grupo hizo contacto con Mikasa dándose de que querían que participáramos en un video de ellos-.

-has dicho Levi Ackerman… tiene el mismo nombre del jefe del departamento donde ahora estoy trabajando- dijo pensativa –podrías describirlo-.

-es de estatura baja promedio de una mujer, tez blanca, corte de cabello peculiar, mitad largo y la otra mitad rapado, ojos color azul con un toque griseado- decía cuando me detuve a ver a mi madre con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. -¿Qué?-.

-al parecer lo conoces tan bien para darme una especifica descripción de el…-

-¡M-MADRE!- le grite apenado –no es lo que piensas-.

-lo sé hijo, de ser lo otro no tuvieras tu celo tan descontrolado- agrego junto con una risa saliendo de la habitación dejándome con la vergüenza en la piel.

.

.

Después de pasar casi un mes en cuarentena mi celo se normalizo alegrándome de gran manera regresar nuevamente a la escuela y por supuesto a la cafetería (por cierto iba hacia haya) deseaba con tanta devoción volver a ver a Levi.

Al entrar entre a cambiarme con rapidez, viendo de vez en cuando hacia las mesas, dándome cuenta de que se encontraba algo solas. Termine de vestirme y empecé con mi trabajo recibiendo a los clientes y atendiendo sus pedidos, el tiempo pasaba y el no aparecía, pude que no vaya después de pasar tanto tiempo ausente a lo mejor pensara que no estaré. Se acerco la hora de cerrar y algo desanimado empecé a recoger las mesa, limpiándolas y subiendo las sillas. La pequeña campana de la puerta sonó avisando que un cliente entraba, le di la bienvenida sin dejar de ser lo mío, pudiendo apreciar la voz de una mujer respondiendo.

-gracias, espero no haber llegado tarde- decía ella.

-falta media hora para cerrar así que no se preocupe- dijo mi jefe.

-mesa para dos por favor- finalizo ella.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió.

-pensé que me habías dejado plantada- dijo ella con burla.

-no aguantaría tus reclamos- agrego aquella persona logrando llamar mi atención, girando bruscamente teniendo frente a mí, a Levi.

Ambos no quedamos viendo sin saber que decir o como actuar, sentí una gran emoción al verlo pero todo eso acabo al ver como aquella chica los sujetaba del brazo y apoyaba su cuerpo de un modo coqueto y seductor.

-eren-

-Levi- san-.

Hola linduras después de un tiempo aquí estoy de nuevo perdón por demorar mucho pero realmente necesitaba este mes. Necesitaba varios exámenes, además del grito del 16 de septiembre y también el cumpleaños de mi nena. Como ven no fue en balde espero que me perdonen.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo que subiré… al rato o mañana. Jijiji.

Por cierto feliz mes del terror (pasen a mi proyecto de halloween)


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

Si lo sé no tengo perdón pero vean no todo es malo, sin más los dejo.

Había pasado dos semanas desde lo sucedido afuera de la televisora, y de haber llevado a eren a su casa al igual que a sus amigos, desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver, varias veces fui a la cafetería con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo ahí, pero fue imposible y gracias a su amigo el rubio (sigo pensando que es mujer) pude saber de él.

Desde aquel día no he podido descansar tranquilo y aunque sé que no es extraño he tenido sueños húmedos al grado de despertar con un fuerte dolor de entre pierna, haciéndome imposible satisfacerme con una masturbación.

Esta semana deje de ir a la cafetería y empecé en ir a su casa, viendo desde una distancia prudente alguna señal de él, en alguna ocasión llegue a ver a su madre, lo cual me hacia conocida de alguna parte, esperaba más de tres horas sentado en mi coche estacionado a dos casas de su casa pero nada, hasta una ocasión viendo a través de la ventana, por alguna extraña razón se asomo a ver dejando una leve sonrisa hacia la nada para después desaparecer nuevamente entre las cortinas.

.

.

Paso una semana más, la cual le dedique a escribir nuevas canciones las cuales me gustaría volver a cantar con él.

-porque no hacen un disco juntos- decía la loca acercándose a mí viendo el lápiz y hoja en mi mano.

-lo he estado pensando- dije con simpleza. Haciendo que se volviera hablar el tema.

Aquí estoy nuevamente en mi escritorio terminando de firmar algunos contratos y acciones para la empresa, estos días he estado estresado más de la cuenta pero trataba de no alterarme, la puerta de mi oficina se abrió dejando entrar a petra la cual traía entre sus manos una taza.

-Levi deberías descansar, has estado así desde más de medio mes- decía ella dejando la taza en el escritorio –no es bueno para tu salud-.

-disculpa petra pero me es imposible, tengo demasiadas cosas que poner en orden y además la gira del grupo esta a casi nada de suceder- dije antes de darle un buen sorbo a la taza.

-ser el manager y jefe de este negocio es pesado- dijo.

-es verdad- conteste, la verdad ni ella sabía que era Heichou.

-vete a descansar, con unas horas no creo que pase nada… ah por cierto tie…- decía cuando el fuerte estruendo de la puerta ser abierta la interrumpió.

-¡HOLA HERMANOOOO!-

Grito una mujer de cabellos castaños y piel morena al entrar a la oficina, acercándose lo mar rápido posible al escritorio rodeándolo para abrazarme.

-Isabel cuantas veces te he dicho…- decía cuando fui interrumpido.

-si, si que no entre de esa manera pero tenía tiempo que no te veía- agrego en un puchero.

-bueno me retiro- dijo petra saliendo de ahí, dejándonos solos a ella y a mi contándonos las aventuras de este casi dos años de que no nos habíamos visto. Ella se había ido a parís con la finalidad de terminar su carrera junto con Farlan (amigo de ambos) el cual se quedo allá por razones personales.

-quieres ir a tomar un buen café, me aburro estando aquí en tu oficina-

-de acuerdo conozco un buen lugar- dije levantándonos ambos para salir de ahí.

.

.

.

Y ahora aquí estoy, aunque mis ojos no crean lo que ven lo que tengo enfrente después de casi un mes de no verlo, a mi omega, mi eren.

-Levi-san- dijo él.

-eren- dije a ver ese hermoso rostro que extrañaba pero al parecer algo le ocurría pues su semblante era de inquietud y temor. Ambos nos quedamos viendo sin saber quien iniciar una conversación olvidando por un instante que Isabel me venía acompañando, no fue hasta que sentí mi brazo ser estrujado por algo.

-Levi, lo conoces- dijo ella.

Mis labios se quedaron sellados y se abrieron a ver qué eren se daba la vuelta, alcanzándolo tomándolo de la mano.

-necesito hablar contigo- dije al fin pudiendo sentir el temblor de aquella mano que sostenía, el poco a poco empezó a girar apreciando su ojos opacos a punto de llorar -¿Qué te su…?-

-no quiero incomodarlo a usted y a su… novia…- dijo escuchando que lo ultimo le costó.

¿Qué? ¿Novia?- pensé cuando una carcajada provoco que ambos giremos hacia donde se provoco esta.

-¿YO? ¿Novia de Levi? jajaja, te diré que es muy guapo y de buen ver pero con el genio que se carga… en serio chico no es mi tipo-dijo Isabel señalándome con el dedo índice. –Al parecer fue un malentendido… si las miradas mataran este chico ya lo había hecho-.

-porque dices eso- solté.

-no vistes hermano como me veía, con ganas de enterrarme pero no te preocupes… por cierto eren, verdad, mi nombre es Isabel magnolia- dijo acercándose para sostener su mano mientras le cerraba un ojo- es todo tuyo-.

Gire a ver a eren pudiendo apreciar su rostro de un tono rojizo tratando de esconder con una mano ¿acaso se había puesto celoso?-pensé dándome cuenta que todavía lo sostenía de la mano.

-la verdad… lo siento mucho- dijo el disculpándose por su comportamiento trabándose las palabras.

-no pasa nada, por favor nos harías el honor de atendernos tu- finalizo Isabel dejando así la extraña reunión.

Pasamos casi más de la media hora conversando, invitando a eren asentarse una vez que termino su turno, aunque no lo expresara realmente me hizo falta verlo, ya no me conformaba con solo ver su rostro, ahora quería mas de él, que cada cierta ocasión nuestras manos se tocaban en un roce, provocando que un pequeño sonrojo se tornara en su rostro.

Quería nuevamente sentir sus labios, los cuales solo he besado aquella vez en el bar, eso labios carnosos y rosados que me hacían suspirar cada vez que los veía.

-entonces cuando sales de gira hermano- agrego Isabel haciendo que salieran de mi sueño.

-¿tu sabes que el…?- dijo esta vez eren.

-si de hecho una vez le ayude a salirse de una epidemia de fans locas- dijo con burla.

-dentro de una semana saldremos- dije. Gire para ver a eren –me gustaría poder hablar contigo a solas si no es mucha molestia, nos permites isa-.

-de acuerdo pero no tarden que no es un lugar para hacer esas cosas- dijo en burla ocasionando que eren se ruborizara.

Ambos nos levantamos y salimos a la parte trasera del local por la cual él suele salir para ir a casa, en cuando cruzamos la puerta lo tome del brazo lográndolo que girara, uniendo desesperadamente mis labios con los suyo, en un besos demandante obteniendo como respuesta sus brazos rodear mi cuello haciendo demasiada presión como tratando de no quererse separar de mi.

-no sabes… cuando… te extrañe- decía robándole besos en cada pausa.

-yo también te extrañe…Levi san- dijo separándose un poco de mi para tomar aire.

Duramos un rato mas entre besos de piquito y caricias e por encima de la ropa, cuando por fin el hablo.

-de que quería hablar-

-quiero que me disculpes por la forma de hablar aquella vez, no era mi intensión...- decía cuando sentí mis labios ser sellados por un dedo.

-no tengo porque, además soy yo también el que cometió el error-.

-estamos a mano entonces-

-a mano- dijo él mientras lo volvía a envolver en mis brazos.

-me gustaría que volviéramos a cantar juntos, no sé, como sacar un disco- agregue viendo su ojos, apreciando su mirada brillante y su gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-me encantaría trabajar contigo las veces que sean necesarias- dijo robándome un beso.

Tiempo después…

La gente pasaba por la calles a sus respectivos labores cuando las pantallas de aquellas calles que daban anuncios o cosas de moda empezaban a trasmitir el mismo video.

Una azabache vestido formal de color negro sentado en las escaleras afuera de una gran mansión

Y a una castaña de cabellos largos sentada en un sillón largo vestida de color blanco al estilo victoriano, en habitación cercas de un gran ventana.

La gente se detuvo para ver que sucedía pues al instante de ver al azabache muchas gritaron sacando sus celulares algunas y otras simplemente suspiraron.

"es Heichou, no hay duda"

"lo amo, te amo"

"¿ese no es ere rin chan?"

"ahhhh, que emoción otra vez juntos"

Gritaba la gente en especial las jóvenes.

El azabache caminaba por los pasillos de aquel lugar mientras veía el cielo siendo bañado por el caer de la lluvia y cantaba.

(Mi tristeza se ha incrementado desde ayer… incluso ahora continua afirmándose a mi pecho)

El castaño, salía de la habitación hacia el balcón viendo el cielo nublarse y las puertas de abrían de golpe dejando entrar a varios hombre enmascarados llevándoselo a la fuerza, encerrándolo en una habitación obscura siendo encadenado por brazos y pies.

(Mis ideales destruidos ahora)- cantaron ambos

(Están mezclados con la lluvia y la sangre…torciéndose)-canto ere rin

(Ahora sabemos toda la verdad junto con la ficción)- ambos

Termino la canción con un próximamente….

Continuara….

Hola lindura… y que dijeron otra vez esta vieja lo hará sufrir… no linduras este no es tan angustioso pero si las deje algo intrigada con lo final. No me digan que no pues eso lo tengo en el siguiente capítulo el cual está a la mitad si todo sale bien subiere dos mas pero no les aseguro nada.

Bueno también para invitarla a leer mis más historias junto a dos más que subiré claro un especial de halloween y otro que se me ocurrió cuando veía a dos hermanas pelear en la calle.

Ah otra cosa… prometo que dos capítulos más habrá hard… si linduras ya es tiempo que Levi tome a su omega.

Bueno los dejo y besos de osito.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:

El director encargado del video se encontraba sentado frente a su computadora junto con un integrante de cada grupo buscando un lugar donde se podría crear el mejor escenario para el video. La canción se llamaría "thorny rain break" del nuevo sencillo "the Bottom of chaos" del grupo en dueto con the doll´s.

-perfecto- dijo a encontrar el lugar –entonces mañana a primera hora partiremos a Transilvania a ser el video junto con el otro de "you"- dijo el director a sus acompañantes –por ahora descansen y preparasen-.

-lo dejaremos para ir a informales. Buenas noches y gracias- dijo la castaña saliendo de ahí junto con la azabache.

Mientras tanto en otro lado extremo del salón se encontraban los demás integrantes en sus respectivas labores.

Armin y Mike jugando ajedrez viéndose la partida a favor del más chico pero cada cierto tiempo observando al el par de enamorados, que entre ellos se susurraban y coqueteaban. Ambos amantes sonriendo y caminando hacia un par de sillas, eren siendo jalado suavemente por Levi, sentándose en una silla y sentando a eren en sus piernas.

-gracias por hacernos participes de tu sencillo- dijo eren en un susurro.

-no debes, al contrario gracias a ti por permitirme estar más cercas de ti- agrego el azabache también en un susurro, acercándose lentamente hacia el rostro de eren.

Lentamente sus rostros se acercan apreciando la calidez de sus miradas y el aire caliente de sus respiraciones. Uniéndose ambos en un beso tierno de piquito.

Aquel beso se volvió dos y luego tres, y así siguieron olvidando en qué lugar se encontraban y con quienes. Eren paso sus brazos por el cuello de Levi y este pasaba los suyos por la cintura ajena queriendo ser más intenso aquella unión.

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una garganta.

-errr… se que quieren seguir pero tenemos algo más que hacer- Hanji había interrumpido.

-de acuerdo- le dijo Levi a la castaña –enseguida vamos-.

La castaña se retiro dejándolos nuevamente solos en esa atmosfera, eren empezó a levantarse siendo regresado por los brazos de Levi.

-anhelo el día en poder tomarte entre mis manos, desnudo y acariciar cada parte de tu piel morena- decía Levi mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de eren –deseo poder tomar en posesión tu cuerpo y alma… sintiendo las caricias de nuestro cuerpos rozarse por la piel desnuda- dijo provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de eren.

-yo también deseo estar entre tus manos y sentir cada una de tus caricias sobre mi piel-le dijo en un susurro al abrazarlo.

-vamos, nos esperan-.

.

.

-de acuerdo, estos serán sus vestuarios para el video. Levi empecemos contigo los primeros tomos, eren puedes esperar en el camerino-.

-está bien. Dijo eren caminando hacia allá no sin antes darle una mirada fugaz a Levi.

/canción el que está arriba, pasaremos a come se vería el video según yo/

Un caballo a gran velocidad por las calles solitarias de aquel bosque que era cubierto por la lluvia, su jinete se sostenía de el fuerte mente mostrando un rostro de desesperación, golpeaba por un costado al caballos con una pequeño látigo.

amaoto ni kunou wa tokete yuku

(Mi agonia se disuelve con el sonido de la lluvia)

seijaku ga amata ni chiribatte

(El silencio se dispersa completamente)

yureteiru sekai no hazama de

(En el umbral de este débil mundo)

Una joven se encuentra acostada sobre el respaldo de sillón, moviendo ligeramente su rostro para ver hacia la ventana, contemplado las gotas que se pegaban al espejo, se levanto caminando hacia allá, separando las cortinas poniendo una mano sobre el respaldo.

konna ni kurushii no ni

(Aun si duele demasiado, está bien...)

tsubasa no oreta ore wa kago no soto...awai sora wo miteita

(Fuera de mi jaula, con alas rotas observaba al cielo desvanecerse)

afueresouna kenó no naka uso no oboreru kibou ga

(Con el odio a punto de desbordarse, mis esperanzas se ahogan en mentiras

furisosoida ibara no ame

(Se derrama en una lluvia espinosa, incesante.)

El joven (Heichou) llega aquel castillo, bajándose deprisa de caballo caminando aceleradamente apreciando como se mueve la gabardina que llega encima, siendo detenido a unos pasos de la gran puerta por un hombre de atuendo blanco idéntico al de él. Sacando ambos una espada de entre sus ropas.

kono mama yoru shizumi ochite hitorikiri kizuite

(A este paso, la noche se hundía y me he dado cuenta que-)

tada kowakute kanashikute sabishikute

(Que simplemente estoy asustado, triste, solo...)

maoinoboru setsunasa wa kinou ni mashite

(Mi tristeza se ha incrementado desde ayer)

Se escuchaba el choque de ambas armas desde afuera de la habitación de la joven, ella observo a los lejos la pelea apoyándose mas en el cristal como si quisiera fundirse con él para salir de ahí, tenía miedo sus ojos lo reflejaban. Unos fuertes azotes en la puerta la hicieron voltear viendo a varios hombre de blanco con el rostro cubierto entraban y la sostenían de ambos brazos y ella forcejeando mientras giraba su rostro hacia la ventana.

okuzoko de ima mo mune wo shimetsuke tsuzuketeiru

(Incluso ahora, continua afirmándose a mi pecho)

kudake yuku risou wa ima

(Mis ideales destruidos ahora)

ame to chi ni mazari nujimagari

(Están mezclados con la lluvia y la sangre...torciéndose.)

El joven voltea hacia el castillo viendo en especifico la ventana donde se escuchaba en gran estruendo dentro de ella, seguía peleando con aquel hombre, recibiendo varios rasguños en su cuerpo y ropa, importándole poco para darle final aquel hombre al atravesarle la espada en el pecho justo donde está su corazón. Corriendo hacia la puerta, entrando al castillo. Observando que sería difícil llegar a su destino a ver tantos hombres igual que el anterior en los pasillos.

kyokou to hitoe ni shinjitsu wo shiru

(Ahora sabemos toda la verdad junto con la ficción)

kagayaki wa omae ni kakikesareru

(La luz será borrada por ti...)

La joven es llevada por los pasillos obscuros por cuatro personas, siendo aventada y torturada en el trayecto cerrándola e unos de los calabozos siendo cadenado por brazos y pies. Quitándole la máscara blanca que cubría su rostro. Dando un grito al estar completamente sola en aquel lugar fundiéndose con el sonido de la lluvia.

Amaoto ni sakebi wa toketeyuku

(Los gritos se funden con el sonido de la lluvia)

kanjou ga shizuku ni hansha suru

(Los sentimientos se reflejan en las gotas cayendo)

kokoro ga zutto naiteiru

(Mi corazón siempre ha llorado)

Estaba algo herido cuando llego a aquella habitación encontrándola sola, siguió caminando por todos los pasillos apoyándose cada cierto tiempo en la paredes manchadas de sangre y cuerpos regados en los pasillos, caminaba sosteniéndose un brazo, dejando caer la espada a ver que no había alguien más en el lugar.

ore wa ore ga kiraide shikata ga nai

(No puedo evitar odiarme a mi mismo)

(ore no) irubasho nande doko ni mo nai kietai

(Por qué no hay un lugar al que pertenezca? quiero desaparecer.

La joven cubría su rostro con ambas palmas de sus manos mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por los hombros por el llanto, su ropa hecha harapos por el forcejeo algo ya machadas por estar sentada en el suelo, se abrazaba a ella misma, lagrimas rojas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras la mitad de su rostro era cubierto por su cabello.

afueresouna kenó no naka uso no oboreru kibou ga

(Con el odio a punto de desbordarse, mis esperanzas se ahogan en mentiras

furisosoida ibara no ame

(Se derrama en una lluvia espinosa, incesante.)

Llego hasta la parte inferior del castillo, escuchando el estruendo de los rayos y el choque de la lluvia a chocar con el suelo.

kono mama yoru shizumi ochite hitorikiri kizuite

(A este paso, la noche se hundía y me he dado cuenta que-)

tada kowakute kanashikute sabishikute

(Que simplemente estoy asustado, triste, solo...)

maoinoboru setsunasa wa kinou ni mashite

(Mi tristeza se ha incrementado desde ayer)

Llego al pasillo obscuro, guiándose con el llanto de una voz que el tanto conocía y amaba. Camino más deprisa que sus pies se lo permitían.

okuzoko de ima mo mune wo shimetsuke tsuzuketeiru

(Incluso ahora, continua afirmándose a mi pecho)

kudake yuku yume wa ima

(Mis sueños destruidos ahora)

ame to chi ni mazari nujimagari

(Están mezclados con la lluvia y la sangre...torciéndose.)

Llego encontrándose a la joven llorar en el suelo, abrió la puerta entrando para ayudarla, sosteniéndola por ambos hombros dándole un beso en la frente, la joven se aferro a el por el pecho.

kyokou to hitoe ni shinjitsu wo shiru

(Ahora sabemos toda la verdad junto con la ficción)

Ambos salieron de ahí agarrados de las manos, viendo el amanecer llegar por el horizonte, acercando ambas frentes para darse un beso, el cual fue testigo los rayos del sol al iluminar sus cuerpos.

furisosogu ibara no ame

(Una lluvia espinosa, incesante...)

-¡CORTE! Ya quedo- grito el directo Guillermo del toro (si ya quisiera) levantándose de su silla, acercándose a los integrantes. Algunos se acercaron dejándoles en los hombros a ambos un abrigo grueso.

-si que hace frio- dijo eren a pasarse ambas manos por los brazos para hacer fricción siendo interrumpido por el azabache a acercarse a él y abrazarlo por la espalda mientras hacia el mismo movimiento –gracias-.

-está bien, no quiero que enfermes-dijo el dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz, se encontraba roja por estar en temperaturas bajas.

Eren se sonrojo, regresándole el gesto al besar su mejilla.

-bueno tomaremos un descanso y luego seguiremos con "YOU" – decía el director.

-buen trabajo- dijeron Hanji y Armin al mismo tiempo.

–Ya que estaremos libre por unos días de trabajo en mejor ir a celebrar no creen- decía Hanji.

-no crees que estamos demasiados cansados para ir, estúpida- Levi le decía.

-iremos pero que sea dentro de dos días, así podrán descansar- esta vez hablo Mikasa.

-de acuerdo, dentro de dos noches nos vamos de party-grito.

.

.

.

Había pasado los días rápidamente y como prometieron esa noche quedaron de ir a festejar y porque no hacerlo en un antro llamado "azteca". Ahora se encontraban en la entrada del lugar esperando su turno para entrar.

Mike y Hanji estaban enfrente, Mike vestía un pantalón de pana color negro con una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y zapatos causales, Hanji vestía un vestido mezclilla de tirantes con una torera del mismo color, zapatillas de tacón pequeño negras y su cabello recogido a un costado.

A medias estaba Armin y Mikasa, ella vestía una falda corta, un top ambas color negro, una blusa de tirantes transparente, huaraches de listón cruzado y su cabello recogido en una coleta baja adornado por un broche. Armin vestía un pantalón de tres cuartos de mezclilla, camisa de manga larga enroscada hasta los codos de color beige.

Y al final se encontraban eren y Levi, abrazados por la cintura y cuello. Eren vestía un pantalón entallado de cuero negro adornado con un cinturón sobre puesto, una playera color blanca de cuello en V, un chaleco de cuero ajustado a su cuerpo, botas de piel color negras y su cabello peinado algo rebelde. Levi llevaba un pantalón de cuerpo como el de eren adornado por dos cinturones por la cintura cruzados sobre puestos, una camisa de manga corta color tinta, chaleco de cuero, botas en forma de botines y su cabellos recogido para atrás dejando solo un mechón en su frente.

Media hora esperaron afuera cuando entraron apreciando el sonido de la música y el movimiento de las personas al bailar en ese espacio, caminaron hacia una de la mesas que se habían desocupado pidiendo de una vez algo para beber, la mesa se encontraba en la esquina en forma de L así que dejaron que primero se sentaran Levi y eren, después Mike y Hanji y hasta el final Mikasa y Armin.

Las cervezas llegaron a los pocos minutos, observando a las personas bailar y secretearse cosas mientras se levantaban para ir a bailar, lo cual no duro mucho ya que Hanji le pidió a su pareja salir pero esta no se animo invitando entonces a los demás jóvenes.

-vamos a bailar Levi- dijo eren mientras se pasaba por su piernas para salir del otro lado, tomado su mano, jalándolo.

-ve tu, aquí espero- le contesto acercándolo para dale un beso en la mano.

-estas seguro-.

-si anda en un rato te alcanzo- finalizo viendo a eren soltar su mano y caminar con los chicos a la pista de baile.

(Si desean oírla /antellagali ft. Renee –dance the night away. Me gusta porque el panda viaja y baila botana, después la de inna bad boys, fifth harmony –work fueron las que oía al escribir esto)

Se encontraban entre la gente haciéndose espacio para poder bailar a gusto sin retirarse tanto de la mesa, se pusieron a bailar imitando al personaje que reflejaban en la pantallas de aquel local, entre risas y bromas, haciendo ruido la bailar. Levi veía desde su lugar a eren, este de vez en cuando giraba a verlo mandándole un saludo o simplemente moviendo la mano en señal de que se uniera recibiendo de él, una sonrisa o al ratito. De Mike, bueno el fue arrastrado por Hanji a la pista, no le quedo de otra más que bailar como solo él se entendía.

No tenia duda que realmente amaba a eren y le daba gracias aquel santo, ángel o dios que lo hubiera cruzado por su vida, paso mucho tiempo esperando por él y aunque es poco tiempo de que se conocían no tenia duda de lo que sentía, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando una persona se sentaba a un lado del, observando lo que el observaba.

-no que si estamos viendo lo mismo… pero te diré que está bien bueno el condenado- dijo sacando a Levi de sus pensamientos, girando la vista para verla y reclamarle.

-¡no permitiré que… Isabel- dijo obteniendo la risa risueña de la castaña.

-se puede saber porque estás aquí sentado, si sigues así alguien puede pedirle a eren bailar- decía con reproche.

-es algo que no te importa por cierto como es que estas aquí-

-vine con Farlan hace poco y quedamos en venir a bailar. Nunca imagine que estuvieran aquí. Hola- dijo levantando la mano en saludo a ver qué eren la había visto al voltear. –Vamos- dijo jalando a Levi hacia la pista.

Llegaron a ellos agarrando a eren por la mano dándole una vuelta y después pegándolo sosteniéndolo por la cintura, robándole un beso de piquito. –ya llegue-

-bienvenido- le contesto agarrándose de ambas manos para empezar a bailar.

(Linduras cambio de rola rihanna ft. Draque –work)

Las persona empezaron hacer parejas, agarrándose por la cintura o cuello acercándose a cada individuo con movimientos sensuales, eso no fue la excepción de eren al acercar a Levi lentamente para juntar su frentes, girándose suavemente para dale la espalda, sosteniendo las manos de Levi con la de el bajándolas en movimientos suaves por su costados dejándolas en sus caderas, Levi lentamente se acercaba a él hasta llegar unidos por la sentaderas de eren, eren comenzó hacer movimientos de cinturas rozando cada giro en la entre pierna de Levi, provocando que este lo vieran con lujuria y una sonrisa de lado.

De un lado a otro, formando un circulo con movimientos tortuosos formando ochos o círculos, de adelante hacia atrás, agachándose poco para dar un toque más intimo, giro para pasar sus manos en el cuello y juntar su pelvis con movimientos de izquierda a derecha, en todo ese momento Levi los sostuvo de las caderas ayudándole a marcar mejor los movimientos…

El antro cerró a las 4:00 de la mañana, ahora estaban ocho personas afuera del antro frente a la camioneta que habían llegado, conocieron a Farlan e Isabel, ambos grandes amigos del azabache. Eren estaba algo sorprendido porque él pensó que Isabel era hermana de Levi pero eso fue descartado por ella misma, explicando que así le llama desde que se conocieron. Dejaron a Farlan y eren en el hotel donde se hospedaban y después se fueron al suyo.

Hanji venia en los brazos de su pareja ya que esta como siempre suele tomar hasta caer inconsciente, Mikasa estaba bien había tomado lo suficiente para no perder la cabeza, Armin si que se encontraba mal, no había tomado mucho pero al parecer no era de copas, eren se encontraba bien…bueno algo bien ya que él junto con la castaña habían tomado demasiado pero al sentirse mareado decidió dejarlo y ahora venia cargado en forma de caballito por Levi y Levi estaba de lo más fresco, igual tomo como Hanji o un poco mas pero al parecer no le hicieron efecto.

Todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones, acompañándose uno al otro, los primeros en desaparecer fueron Mike y Hanji, luego Armin junto a Mikasa, estos tenían la habitación uno a un lado del otro y al final eren y Levi.

Levi abrió la puerta de la habitación de eren, entrando y acercándose a la cama de este para acostarlo, quitándole los zapatos a ver qué eren no hacia intento de quitárselos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levanto para salir de ahí cuando fue agarrado de la mano, giro para ver que necesitaba volviendo a sentar viendo a eren rodearlo por el cuello acercándolo a su rostro, dándole un beso en los labios.

-quédate, no te vayas… pasa la noche conmigo- dijo en un susurro al separar un poco sus labios.

-eres consciente de lo que estas pidiéndome- agrego él.

\- no puedo esperar más…deseo sentir tus caricias sobre mi piel…- dijo eren, dejando a Levi con una sonrisa de lado en sus labios.

Continuara?…

Hola linduras como les va. Yo aquí después de un tiempo que la verdad no tengo perdón pero la verdad es que se me fue la inspiración y más cuando prometí traer lemon a estos capítulos… y la verdad espero que me perdones y puedan esperar hasta… déjeme ver mi agenda…. Los horarios de mi nena… mis actualizaciones de las demás historias… las nuevas…. Ah por cierto mala noticia me quede sin computadora así que les pediré de todo corazón que me perdonen todos lo que me siguen en fanfiction ya que por celular no me permite actualizar y la verdad no sé cuando vuelva a tener la compu así que no se desaminen seguiré actualizando en wattpad y claro invitarlos a que pasen a darle una hojeada a mis new historias…. ahora donde estaba. Ah, ah, ah… la espera es dentro de… unos minutos jijijijij. Prepárese y saquen pañuelos.

Besos y abrazos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:

Nota: sobre si eren le vieron el rostro en el video, no la cámara en ningún momento lo acto así que está seguro. Ahora si linduras lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta hard para ustedes, espero que les guste ya que no soy buena expresándome jejeje.

-sabes lo que estas pidiéndome eren- decía Levi juntando su frente con la de eren.

Dio un suspiro.

–si sigues… no podre controlarme-.

-y no quiero que lo hagas. Levi si te estoy pidiendo esto es porque estoy listo pero si tú piensas que…- decía cuando fue callado por un dedo de Levi en sus labios.

-estoy más que dispuesto eren y quiero que seas consciente que una vez que inicie no me detendré-

-hazlo…- fue lo único que se dijo cuando ambos labios se unieron en un besos demandante, sintiendo que la comisura de sus labios se partiera por los brusco.

(Empezamos linduras así les pediré aquí empiece el video, dándole forma de que Levi se la canta a eren)

El beso se intensifico a uno francés jugando con sus lenguas y moviendo sus rostros de un lado a otro sintiendo la saliva bajar por su comisura. Se fueron separando poco a poco al sentir que aire les faltaba y la presión en sus miembros.

-ugh… ahh-

-te encuentras bien-

-si continua- dijo eren. Los besos suaves que viajaban suavemente de su oreja a su hombro mezclado con mordidas, besos pausados pero demandantes con el acompañado toque suave de una mano que se abría paso a su camisa, desabrochándola tortuosamente, sintiendo el cambio brusco del aire a sentir su pecho descubierto en cada botón abriéndose y el toque frio de aquella mano que se aventuraba en entrar sigilosamente. El no quiso quedarse atrás y separando las manos del cuello de Levi, acercándolas al chaleco, empezando el también a desvestirlo pero apresuradamente reventando algunos botones.

\- me rompiste la camisa, antes de que me la quitara - dijo entre serio y risueño.

-te molestas-

-ja, continuemos-

Levi se giro, dejando a eren sentado en su cadera dándole más espacio para que lo desnudara mientras el posaba sus manos bajo la camisa, acariciando de abajo hacia arriba deteniéndose en esos pezones brotados, sacando un gemido por parte de eren.

-eres delgado…eso me encanta eren- dijo Levi mientras labia su labio inferior.

-ah… lo… siento- decía el mostrándole un rostro colorado.

Levi saco una mano llevándola a un glúteo acariciándolo de adelante hacia atrás, haciendo que sus pollas hicieran fricción, sacando por completo la camisa de eren, trago saliva a ver ese par de pezones rosados que se movía con el respirar agitado de eren y sin pensarlo mucho se acerco lambiendo uno provocando un jadeo a eren por el acto.

-ugh... levi-

-mostremos nuestras verdaderas naturales-

-lo siento pero no puedo más…- dijo eren arrancándole la camisa a Levi. Este sonrió haciendo lo mismo que eren quedando a los pocos minutos desnudo.

Levi tomo la polla de eren provocando un gemido por la presión que empezaba a ejercerle, arriba y abajo, movimientos rápidos fascinado por el contorneo de eren, este solo gemía sosteniéndose de los costados de la almohada. Se acerco hasta su pecho lambiendo nuevamente los botones rosados subiendo hacia su cuello y oreja, deteniéndose un rato ahí.

-es una sensación que se desliza hasta los pies- decía en su oído –ahogado en emociones… cuerpo y corazón son tomados- se froto contra su miembro, lenta y torturante.

-que…tanto canturreas- decía eren saliendo humo de su boca por la excitación.

Levi parecía disfrutar verlo retorcerse de placer.

-ughh…ahh… ahh… Levi- gemía eren. Agarrando los dedos de Levi y adentrándolos a su boca para empezar a chuparlos provocando en Levi un jadeo.

Tomo una de las piernas de eren, para mantenerlas abiertas para el tomándose el tiempo necesario a este acto, poco a poco se llenaba de adrenalina, dejando a un lado el oído de eren para empezar a ser marcas en todo el cuerpo donde tenía acceso. Bajo hasta llegar a su pelvis y lo tomo de los muslos levantándolo para ver mejor aquel orificio que deseaba entrar, ingreso su lengua dentro de eren.

Eren dio un largo alarido de placer, a sentir algo húmedo entrar y salir de ese lugar, sintiendo la humedad que el mismo provocaba al hacer un omega, se agarro de los hombros de Levi provocando rasguños a sentir esa ola de placer.

Succiono más fuerte, saliendo y entrando su lengua, probando aquel néctar dulzón que salía de eren, saco su lengua para empezar a ingresar sus dedos, teniendo como premio el quebrantar de la columna de eren cada vez que sacaba y metía sus dedos.

Empezó por uno y suaves movimientos para acostumbrar la entrada, y así después de un tiempo ingresar otro provocando que eren se arqueara mas y soltaras varios murmullos de sus labios y gemidos haciendo que su miembro agrandara mas, ingreso unos mas obteniendo un grito de dolor y placer, movía sus dedos en modo circular sintiendo como eran succionados por las paredes, siendo acompañados con el sonido húmedo.

Saco sus dedos de él para buscar su pantalón y sacar el condón pero fue detenido por la mano de eren a ver lo que intentaba hacer.

-hazlo… así, no… importa- dijo entre jadeos

-eren tengo que…-

-no estoy en celo… a-además los omegas varón no quedan preñados a la primera- acercándose para agarrarlo del cuello –quiero sentirte sin nada…por favor- dijo dándole un beso regresando acostarse junto con Levi.

Entro en el en un solo choque húmedo, provocando que eren diera un gritillo por el dolor, sabía que de esa manera no dolería tanto pero dolor era dolor, Levi espero unos minutos para empezar a moverse, pidiendo que no perdiera la cordura por el fuerte aroma que empezaba de salir de eren. Apoyo las manos a los costados para penetrarlo con más fuerza. Eren grito mas fuerte a sentir las penetraciones mas fuertes provocando que la cama empezara a rechinar por el brusco movimiento, sintiendo que Levi tocaba algo dentro de el ocasionando que sintiera una corriente fría en la columna.

Eren se abrazo a Levi buscando de alguna forma que su miembro rozara, apretando su entrada provocando un jadeo por parte de Levi. Se quejo al sentir que Levi salía de el, abrió los ojos para reprocharle pero fue retirado a ver que Levi lo giraba.

-ponte en cuatro- le dijo.

Eren obedeció soltando nuevamente un gemido a sentir la polla de Levi entrar bruscamente. Levi lo sostuvo de la cintura haciendo los movimientos más rítmicos mientras besaba la columna en un camino de besos. Sentía que el interior de eren lo succionaba con fuerza, señal de que pronto se vendría.

-Levi…ahh… ya no puedo…mas- decía en un hilo de voz.

-espera…- dijo en un jadeo abriéndole mas las nalgas para entrar más profundo en el, sintiendo que empezaba a anudar.

Eren levanto la cabeza a sentir que algo crecía en su interior, girando nuevamente para ver de frente a Levi juntando nuevamente sus bocas en un beso precipitado. Cruzo ambas piernas en la cadera de Levi indicándole que se viniera dentro de el.

Levi entendió enseguida, y ya con la presión en su miembro, lo dejo salir, llenado a eren con su esencia, su ojos cambiaron de plata a dorados y abrió la boca para dejar ver su gran dentadura blanca.

Eren sabía lo que seguía y dándole mejor acceso giro su rostro, dejando a merced su hermoso cuello. Apretó fuertemente los labios a sentir la mordida de su alfa, símbolo de que era marcado y que le pertenecía ya a alguien.

Ambos se mantuvieron quietos esperando a que el nudo se desvaneciera. Levi se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de eren, ambos con la respiración acelerada. Poco después se separo viendo algunos hilos blanquecinos escapaban de la entre pierna de eren. Este ya dormido por el gran revolcón haciendo que él un pequeño ardor a tener todavía su polla arriba, pero que mas daba era la primera vez para ambos, así que no pasaba nada, esperaría otra ocasión.

Levi sonrió, acercándose a el mientras se tapaban, dándole un beso en los labios.

-que descanses, mi destinado-.

.

.

Los rayos de luz entraron en la habitación, iluminando el rostro del joven castaño que dormía boca abajo, despertando por el ardor en su cuello, poco a poco empezaba abrir los ojos los cuales contemplaron el rostro de la persona frente a él, sus ojos cerrados y su boca entre abierta sacando varios suspiros en ella, sonrió a verlo hay con el teniendo pequeños fragmentos de memoria de los sucedido en la noche, toda estaba bien hasta que decidió sentarse, grave error.

-AAAAAAGGGHHH¡-

Su acompañante se levanto bruscamente por el grito, buscando lo algo en la habitación llegando su vista hasta el joven que se encontraban acostado y sobándose las caderas.

-te duele demasiado- agrego acercándose a el mientras pasaba sus manos en las caderas sobándole.

-si- contesto a ver su preocupación –pero no fui yo quien grito- mientras veía hacia la puerta.

Se levanto demasiado molesto, importándole que estuviera como dios lo trajo al mundo, acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola bruscamente siendo acompañada por un par de cuerpos caer.

-Jesús, maría y José, por dios ponte algo- decía Isabel a taparse la cara con sus manos y sus dedos pegados en forma de V.

-amigo lo que te falto de estatura lo tienes en la bolas, con razón gritaba como grita eren- decía esta vez Hanji levantándose poniendo una mano en la cadera y la otra sosteniendo sus lentes, moviéndolos de arriba abajo.

-Hanji san!- grito eren sonrojado.

-gracias amiga, así que ahora te aconsejo que busques un buen abogado, un padre y despedirte de todos tus conocidos- dijo caminando hacia la cama recogiendo sus ropas regadas.

-y porque haría eso-

-porque dices… bueno te doy tres segundo- poniéndose la camisa y empezando a buscar los zapatos-porque de esta no sales viva estúpida- finalizo a sujetarse las cintas.

-¡ME LLEVA LA QUE ME TRAJO!- grito Hanji saliendo de ahí perseguida por Levi.

Eren e Isabel se quedaron mudos sin entender que había pasado en ese instante, fueron nuevamente interrumpidos por Levi a asomarse y acercarse a eren, dándole un beso en los labios.

-no te levantes y descansa. En un rato llego solo voy a tirar la basura- dijo dándole otro para salir corriendo de ahí en busca de Hanji. –Espero que tengas una buena respuesta una vez que me desocupe de la mierda- grito dirigiéndose a Isabel, la cual sudo frio.

Nuevamente la habitación quedo en silencio, girando ambos rostro. Un eren rojos de la vergüenza tapándose con la sabana que la cama y a Isabel sentada en el suelo pestañeando.

-hey…u-un calmante- dijo nerviosa.

Hola como les va espero que les guste el capitulo ya que estaba algo nerviosa, acepto comentarios

Gracias nuevamente y dentro de poco subiré otro capítulo festejando Halloween, si linduras capitulo extra porque la verdad no sé si pueda subirlo unos días antes porque el 23 es cumpleaños de mi comadre, suegra e hermana.

Besos y abrazos (cualquier actualización o duda me encuentran en facebook con el mismo nombre akuma doi) chayito.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo extra:

 **Trick or treat**

Las calles se encontraban adornadas con monstruosos adornos, calabazas, brujas, gatos, momias, entre otros, eran los adornos que colgaban den las paredes o pegados en los vidrios y nuestro grupo preferido se encontraban todavía en Transilvania admirando todo aquello, y la razón era simple, en unos cuantos días se acercaba Halloween y nuestro querido grupo no querían perderse este gran desfile.

-entonces tienes preparado algo para ese dia, quien lo diría- Hanji hablaba como siempre viendo al par de enamorados sentados en la misma silla unos arriba del otro.

-por lo menos tienes la letra- Mike hablo esta vez.

-la tengo desde hace dos días- dijo levi mientras lambia la marca de eren que sangraba, le encantaba morderla y despues lamberla ya que eren hacia varios gemidos que lo excitaban de sobre manera.

-agh… levi, puedes parar un momento- decía eren a sentir el gran animal que se formaba y sentía en sus nalgas.

Y vayas que hombre- pensaba eren, sabia que levi no tenia lleno ya que hace poco mas de tres horas lo había asaltado dos veces, uno en los camerinos y el otro en el pasillo peligrando de que alguien los vieran. Pero eran emocionantes.

-puedes traerme un refresco- le dijo con dulzura en sus palabras provocando que eren hiciera un puchero, pero acepto de igual forma.

-te pasas – dijo levantándose de las piernas y caminados apresuradamente, tratando de esconder la gran erección. Escucho la risa de levi a lo lejos.

-si que eres cruel- Isabel se acerco abrazando a levi por la espalda apoyándose en los hombros de este.

-si eren te ve se molestara demasiado- armin agrego.

-lo se, tanto como los alfas son posesivos, los omegas también, por eso lo hago ahora-.

-dejando eso a un lado- dijo señalando al castaño caminar hacia ellos –cuando empezaremos a ensayar la cancion-.

-primero que nada Hanji, ocupo que busques a varias personas que se encuentra en esta lista, ellas me ayudaran es el nuevo proyecto- dijo el azabache recibiendo la bebida y volviendo a sentar a eren entre sus piernas.

\- haber dejame ver que es lo que tienes-.

+nota

*aot48-annie, historia, sasha.

*cpc15-marcos, jean, cornie.

*no name- levi, hanji, mike.

*ererin-chan-eren, mikasa, armin.

*ber33-erwin, riener, berth

*niña (casting)

*Isabel y Farlan.

-vayas pensantes en todo, seguro que todos ayudaran- dijo sonriendo caminando hacia el pasillo- empezare a hacer contacto con ellos-.

-hermano también nosotros participaremos-isabel decía con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-necesitamos muchos extras, aparte de los bailarines-.

-entonces cuenta con ello- dijo Farlan.

.

.

Ahora aquí estaban tres días antes del dia en el estudio, arreglando los últimos detalles en los vestuarios y escenario, todos los integrantes se encontraban en un salón, retocando sus respectivos vestuarios y maquillaje y los que estaban ya listo salian hacia el estudio a ser su parte, no name encontraban en sus respectivos lugares esperando su turno para filmar, levi a ser el encargado de la obra se estaba junto al director observando los lugares y los cambios de escena.

-bueno como acordamos esto tardara solo dos días asi que demos lo mejor de todos para terminar- decía el director –entonces todos a sus lugares y suerte-.

(aquí empezaremos el video por si gustan verlo e imaginarse que personaje es cada uno de snk, aquí podre a los nombre de según el párrafo que cantan—halloween party funky orchesta-video de arriba de igual lo subiré en mi pagina de facebook)

Inicia con la iluminación de la luna en la cual se forma un rostro dándole forma a una calabaza y cercas de ella viajaba un murciélago, la cámara viaja a través del lugar observando aquella cuidad obscura y adornada, una torre de reloj, un castillo con una gran boca como puerta, el murciélago se adentro, cambiando la escena de una gran comedor lleno de telaraña y viendo como cambia la fecha del mes.

los moustros de levantan, todos sentándose en una gran mesa mientras la golpeaban

la la la la la la HALLOWEEN party

la la la la la la Let's trick or treat ... x2 (todos)

(aquí habla hyde/levi dando la bienvenida)

nen ni ichido osoroshi party

Warera ga sugata o miseru yoru

Levi canta mientras tiene entre sus manos un esqueleto, jugando.

Kakure tenaide okashi kurenaito

Itazura morenaku shichau ze

Armin y jean cantan mientras abre un pergamino con varios dulces números viendo hacia la cámara.

Bogeyman mo (scream) Dracula mo hora (scream)

Levi, armin y jean cantan, viendo como levi le quita la mascara a uno y despues el grita.

Môfu kara deta ashi ga kôbutsu

Hanji decía sentada con las piernas cruzadas, moviéndose sacando la lengua.

Tansu no naka (himei) beddo no shita de (himei)

Farlan y annie aparecen girando hacia la mesa para levantar el manto para mostrar a erwin en llamas y limando sus dientes.

Ha o togara sete machi tte ita kon'ya wa Halloween

Todos cantas viendo a la escena a dos eren.

la la la la la la HALLOWEEN party

la la la la la la Let's trick or treat ... x2 (todos)

todos van caminando por la calle cantando.

Trick or treat

Dice levi, tocando la puerta, abriéndose esta.

candy, cookies, donuts dôzo

Eren canta teniendo en la manos una canasta con varios dulces.

Trick or treat

Farlan, Isabel y armin tocan la puerta.

Choco, jellybeans , pie

Eren vuelve a decir.

Trick or treat

Annie, historia, hanji, mike y berth aparecen en la puerta.

cola, lemonade, mô nai

eren vuelve a cantar viendo que ya no quedan dulces

Trick or treat

Erwin, Farlan y cornie piden dulces.

Matte

Eren retrocede algo nervioso

Trick or treat

Todos aparecen en la puerta pidiendo mas.

No no! !

Eren se les queda viendo enojado mientras hace puño sus manos

Trick or treat

Todos cantan.

No no...

Eren se enoja agachándose de la escena. Apareciendo con una mirada mas agresiva dejando a un lado su lado tierno sacándolos de una patada de su puerta.

Tsukiakari de yoku mitara hora

Kage ga hitotsu ôku nai kai?

Jean canta apareciendo el junto con levi tomando algo y cornie viéndolo.

Hon'nosukoshi odokasu dake sa

Armin dice saliendo del pozo dándole una manzana a un niña (petra).

Shampoo de me o tojita shunkan

Hanji se le acerca y la toma de la cabeza y le tapa los ojos.

Himei merodî (scream) bôrei odori (scream)

Erwin dice apareciendo y desapareciendo junto con otros tres.

Kimi wa kyôfu ni furue teru

Levi dice mientras tiembla según de miedo.

Ôkami otoko (scream) Jack O-Lantern (scream)

Me o hikara sete machi tte ita kon'ya wa Halloween

Levi y Erwin cantan mientras aparece Mikasa y le pone una calabaza a petra, viendo hacia la cámara saludando cambiando sus ojos de color y se la llevan.

Kochira ira shite kowakunai kunai

Watashi kuro neko himei wa kyatto

Cantan dos eren meneándose de un lado a otro coquetamente para despues cambiar uno a un gato.

la la la la la la HALLOWEEN party

la la la la la la Let's trick or treat ... x2 (todos)

Trick or treat

Levi dice mandado un beso.

candy, cookies, donuts dôzo

Mikasa canta con una canasta en la mano

Trick or treat (todos)

Choco, jellybeans , pie

Mikasa dando mas dulces

Trick or treat (todos)

cola, lemonade, mô nai

Mikasa viendo que ya no quedan.

Trick or treat (todos)

Matte

Retrocede hacia atras nerviosa.

Trick or treat (todos)

No no! !

Se enoja mientras se convulsiona.

Trick or treat (todos)

No no...

Dice saliendo de su estomago la cara de un lobo, los demás corren del lugar.

la la la la la la HALLOWEEN party

la la la la la la Let's trick or treat ... x6 (todos)

cantan todos bailando mientras levi es la cabeza de aquella orquesta diendo interrumpido despues por los jaloneos de la niña, señalándole en cielo el cual se empezaba a iluminar. Este sorprendido chifla dándoles a entender que era hora de retirarse, todos salen de ahí corriendo mientras el se transforma en murciélago y sale de ahí, dejando su sombrero.

…..

Por fin pude terminarlo despues de un buen de interrupciones pero aquí esta espero que me aiga quedado bien de cual manera en wattpad subiré el video y en i cuenta de facebook junto con la continuación del video, si linduras este cancion tiene dos parte. La primera con todos y la segunda en animación pero solamente cantada por hyde (digamos levi) esta padre la segunda parte, ya que tiene comedia y por supuesto la gran coreografía de esta cancion ya que es pegajosa (yo me la aprendi).

Las dejo linduras y cuidese. Subo esta y por wattpad se verán ambos videos, los cuales subiré a facebook).


End file.
